


Would you mind 你是否願意

by Nightstars0728



Series: Would you mind 你是否願意 [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Banished Frisk, Bloody, Cruelty, Duress, Emotional Constipation, Growing Up Together, Multi, Rape, Slow Build, Smut, Transaction, after the end of the world
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightstars0728/pseuds/Nightstars0728
Summary: 她落入地下，遇見友善的Flowey，遇上看上去"友善"的Toriel，在她的堅持下，感動了Troiel、並接受她稱呼她為母親的這件事。在他們的悉心照顧下，她學習該如何去戰鬥。「妳必須保護自己，如果妳下不了手，至少讓自己不要被殺。」她如今卻不得不踏出那道沉重的石門，獨自面對籠罩在紅色異光、瘋狂的地下王國，她該如何前進…
Relationships: Frisk & Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Series: Would you mind 你是否願意 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776121
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 這是借鏡Underfell的世界觀但不完全相同  
> 每個人都是第一眼混蛋，在這裡Frisk成為了更加堅強而成熟的角色  
> 這裡會有血腥的暴力畫面、會有露骨的性愛畫面，甚至是令所有人不快的心理描寫  
> 相同的，如果引起您的不愉快，請盡快退出頁面，我不希望破壞您心中原作的美好  
> 歡迎提出您的意見與感想！
> 
> 祝您有愉快的閱讀時光：)  
> \--  
> 2020.11.13 刪除第2-第21章錯誤單章發布的章節，並在編輯錯誤後重新發佈。

她抓緊了斗篷，確保自己仍然被完整的覆蓋，她盡其可能的將自己從最小的門縫中推出去後、用鐵片卡住門縫，讓它從外觀上看起來仍然像是關閉著的樣子。

她站在經歷了悠長時光而未曾修復的石板邊上，看著眼前的路上被層層堆積、潔白無垢的雪，她偏頭往另一側看，被開拓過的道路外的部份佈滿了樹叢及碎石，再往後是高得驚人的樹林。

『和地面大不相同…這些樹林在地下生長了多久了呢？』

那些黑色的林木高聳而密集，在高不見頂的上空，微弱而帶著一些紅色色調的光線透過樹冠及枝椏照亮了雪地，雪晶反射那些光、看起來閃爍而詭異，走在上面是個不智的選擇，她這麼想著。

一是會留下足跡，二是在安靜的雪地行走、會發出驚人的聲音，除非是在下雪的時候，那些鬆軟的雪似乎會吸收所有的聲音--以及你身上帶著的所有溫度。

她輕輕的換氣，試圖讓肺部保持溫度及濕度，她稍聲走向樹林深處、並盡力不讓自己留下任何足跡，行進的進度非常緩慢，要同時保持無聲、無跡且快速行進幾乎是不可能的。面對眼前不斷出現的樹叢及黑木，會有種讓人失去方向感的錯覺，但偏頭看向另一側就會發現她其實只是沿著道路的邊緣在行進，確認了一眼，她仍然沒有失去自己的方向，但現在出現了一個新的障礙，那是一道巨大的深淵。

隔著一段距離，她可以在微光中模糊的看見向對岸的雪冠，看上去似乎非常的厚實，但她甚至不敢嘗試再靠近一些，她知道那被稱呼為死神之手，當你誤認腳下仍然是堅實的土地而踩上去，那些雪冠便會馬上崩解並將你的靈魂拉進深淵。

眨眨眼，她將思緒拉回眼前，現在唯一的選項似乎只有回到道路上一擇--那邊看上去有一座便橋，但地形看上去非常的開闊，她必須將自己曝露在監視者的眼皮下--如果真的有的話，她屏息將自己隱藏在陰影中觀察，時間一分一秒的流逝，而她的體溫也是，即便她自認已經準備得非常完善了，但冰冷仍不由分說的在消耗著體力及溫度。她知道自己沒有太多籌碼，問題不在她自己身上，她掛念著身在廢墟中的那位山羊女士--Toriel，時間不等人，現在必須繼續前進。

現在，她的距離已經近到可以看見便橋上、反覆凝結而成的冰層上的反光，但她到現在才發現橋的附近有哨站，她確實欠缺遠慮，在唯一可行的路上監視是最精簡人力的作法。她蹲低身姿，從背包裡拿出小型望遠鏡，非常簡易而粗糙，但考慮到它原本是從壞掉的玩具上拆下來的、現下她也只能湊合著用，非常幸運的是，哨站上並沒有任何的守望者，她鬆了口氣，希望在對方回來之前盡快通過這個區域。

她閉眼調息並傾聽雪地上任何的聲音，一確認沒有任何可疑的聲音、她便像一道疾射的箭矢從樹叢衝出，木橋近在眼前、但就在她即將到達之前，木橋前方的雪層下發出奇怪的嗄嘰聲，出於反射、她偏斜了身姿，在木橋前停下、被她的腳推擠出的雪塊後是數根冰冷而閃著詭異紅光的柱狀物體，從末端的奇異形狀來看，那看上去似乎是骨頭？

「heya…難道沒有人教過你怎麼跟新朋友打招呼嗎？現在，轉身握手吧。」

她甚至不知道對方怎麼瞬間出現在她身後，但她一直都知道自己跟他們相比是多麼脆弱，她思索著自己的下一步該怎麼做。

「你還在等什麼，難道我看起來是個很有耐性的人？」

轉身，映入眼簾的是一雙沒綁上鞋帶的黃紅相間的布鞋，像是要跟它搭配似的，對方的襪子一黃一紅，往上卻是空洞森白的骨頭，她疑惑的往上看，黑色的七分褲、紅色帶著條紋紋理的毛衣、篷鬆帶著污漬的黑色外套將對方包成一顆梨子，坐在上端的是比例怪異的頭骨埋在毛絨兜帽裡笑著，潔白尖銳的牙齒有一顆金牙裝飾他不懷好意的笑，漆黑眼眶裡的紅點像人類的瞳孔般微微縮放著，向她舉起的左手看上去是一串冰冷而可怕的骨節，懸在半空中、一動不動，堅持著要她回握，對方並沒有想讓她思考太久。

「oh，你比看上去還要害羞，但這個世界有太多無禮的混蛋，而我堅持身為骷髏的禮貌--」

他的動作和他看上去笨扭而矮短的樣子成反比，迅速而確實的抓緊她戴著手套的左手，那一瞬間她只感到一陣刺痛、反射性的猛力將手抽回，卻只使痛楚在她手心拉長，鮮紅在潔白的雪地妝點了不同的色彩。

「…heh，我原以為這只會是個有趣的玩笑，但誰會知道我今天會遇上大獎呢？」

他看著手心裡的短釘，它只會造成一個微小的刺痛，但對方比他想像中還要來得脆弱之外，短釘上沾染的紅色的液體表明對方並不是個怪物…那麼，只有一個答案。

「介意我問這個嗎？你為什麼會在這裡呢… _ 人類 _ 。」

她原本的計畫裡沒預料到她竟然這麼快就被揭開底牌，但她要不想辦法走過這關、就只能從深淵了結自己這條命，她覺得這不該是個選擇。

「…我來此尋求協助。」

她的聲音在遮掩下聽起來非常的微弱，但眼前的骷髏笑了，不懷好意的那種。

「你現在是在告訴我，你偷偷摸摸的從山坡上下來，是為了尋求幫助？甚至都不敢直接走到哨站上？ _ you little shit--- _ 」

森白的攻擊在冷冽的空氣中呼嘯而過，她閃躲的速度之快讓骷髏也感到意外，但他一向不輕易讓看上眼的獵物輕易逃脫，攻擊更加劇烈的開展。

「請停下，我無意戰鬥--」

「聽說人類咬到舌頭也會死，你何不閉上嘴、將那些垃圾話吞回肚子裡？」

她彎下腰，骨頭在身後迸然炸開，她往後一踩、用盡全身的力氣轉身一跳、越過他打碎的骨牆往橋上全力奔去。

「shit！但是…」

他算了算時間，嘴角再度拉起了得意的笑容。

「…想想我們會得到更多樂子不是嗎？heh。 」

骷髏沒有急著追上，他只是輕輕的搖晃他的手掌，那些在雪上顯得森白可怖的碎骨便在瞬間消失，他緩步踏上木橋時甚至在哼著歌，因為他知道逃走的人類正走向另一個深淵。

「heh…看看你找到了什麼。」

他慢步踱到了哨台前，人類在那裡停止前進，她的眼前站著一個看上去更高大、更具有攻擊性的骨架，駭人的裂痕貫穿了他的左側眼眶、脖子上有一條在風中張揚著的紅色圍巾，被精心維護的鎧甲壓在黑色的襯衫上，身高驚人卻踩著高跟長靴，戴著手套仍顯得銳利的手指在胸前交叉的臂彎上輕輕拍打…但他令人生畏的目光卻越過將自己緊緊包裏著的人類，投向漫不經心、緩步走來的另一個骷髏。

「SANS，在發火之前，我會給你一個解釋自己的機會。」

「hey…bro，你今天的運氣不錯，看看你面前的--」

他意洋洋的將矛頭指向保持沉默的陌生人，但他的兄弟卻打斷了他。

「停下你的廢話，你在挑戰我的底限。」

「fuck！你可以停止這樣的態度嗎？我試圖讓我看上去更好，但你只是在無止盡的抱怨！」

「那是因為你--一．直．遠．低．於．正．常．標．準！」

他的聲音拔高，張揚的手看上去隨時都要越過她、好去撕開那個較矮的骷髏，她的重心慢慢向後、想從籍這場看上去異常危險的爭吵脫身，但她只是微微的挪動了一隻腳就被發現了，只差一點、銳利的骨釘就會穿過她的腳踝。

「我沒說過你可以走了！你這個 _ 垃圾 _ ！」

被稱作Sans的骷髏嘶牙咧嘴，惡狠狠的盯著眼前的人類。

「你到底在搞什麼？為何無故攻擊一個路過的怪物？」

「讓你的眼眶在你的臉上除了當裝飾之外還有點功能！看清楚！他是人類！」

高個骷髏原本舉起手準備Sans身上招呼，但聽見兄弟的指控後他往她的方向看去，表情疑惑。

「SANS，我非常懷疑…你必須證明這是真的，皇家守衛不能有誤傷無辜的可能。」

「去你的！整個地下王國找不出第二個像你一樣的蠢貨，你看不出他有多危險嗎？你甚至不該將視線從他身上移開！」

但她靜靜的站著，將手放在他們看得到的地方，努力表示自己沒有任何危險意圖。

「我，偉大而令人生畏的PAPYRUS，以皇家衛隊的名義命令你回答，你是否正是SANS口中邪惡的人類？」

她的肩膀在沉默中垮下，從頭罩下幽幽嘆出了一陣霧氣。

「是的，我是人類…但我並不邪惡。」

空氣在凝重中沉默了幾秒，很明顯的，那位自稱偉大的Papryus的骷髏完全不覺得眼前身形矮小而單薄的生物是傳說中強大而邪惡的人類。

「你邪不邪惡該由我來決定，現在，我命令你拉下你的頭罩、露出你真實的樣貌。」

「 _ you fucking boneheaded!! _ 」

Sans啪的一聲把手拍在臉上，對他古板的兄弟感到萬分的惱怒，她心裡有一千萬個不願意，她知道自己的樣子不夠嚇人，這在這個地下王國這不是好事，但她必須照做，光是一個怪物她都應付不來了，更何況是兩個？

無奈之下，她以最慢、最無害的動作緩緩拉下兜帽，手心的傷口在乾燥的空氣裡傷口結痂得非常快，被扯動的同時又開始滲血，但她只能默默的忍耐，沉默了幾秒，高高的骷髏像是要確認什麼一樣、離她更近了一些，她幾乎可以看見他眼框裡的紅點是如何縮放的。

「…沒有尖銳的牙齒、沒有角，皮膚看起來太柔軟且脆弱，爪子短小而圓鈍，看起來一點用都沒有，你不是人類。」

Papyrus在她的身邊繞圈並打量著，他巨大的影子繞到背後的那一刻、她緊張的繃緊了神經，但他卻在下了判決後就馬上對她失去了興趣，這是不是離開的好機會？但比起另外一個，眼前的這一位至少願意與她對話，所以她出聲叫住他，但被稱為Sans的骷髏同時向背向她的Papyrus發出了警告的咆哮。

「先生…我是來請求協助的，我想向您提出請求--」

「是的，我是皇家守衛的一員，但我們的工作並不是協助無用的怪物們解決蠢事。」

他並沒有停下腳步，而Sans的拳頭正在嗄嗄作響。

「不！請您至少聽取我唯一的請求！我必須盡快完成它！」

她的右膝落在在雪地上發出刺耳的嗄嘰聲，她半跪並深深的低下頭，用全身來表達她的請願、錯過了她動作的同時停在她頭上的骨釘…他從頭到尾都沒有放棄對她的警戒，他是故意將背後顯露在她面前的。

「…既然如此，請求必須要提出相對的回報，證明你是人類，那麼我就會在拘捕你之前傾聽你的請求。」

「我該怎麼向您證明？」

「我所知的人類殘暴、兇狠，強度甚至凌駕在怪物之上…跟我戰鬥，只要一次，只要一次你能佔得了上風，我就相信你是人類。」

他戴著手套的手指在空氣中舞動，紅色的光線交織化形成骨釘，他在等待眼前的生物回應。

「我瞭解了…請稍等我一下。」

她回頭走到稍遠的地方，將斗篷、短外套以及綁在腰上的腰包盡數解下，隨意的拋在雪地上，一解除裝備、她的體溫就快速的下降，但她沒有選擇，如此一來她才能最大限度的伸展身體，她必須盡可能的縮短自己回程的時間。

「…我準備好了。」

她在走動的時候扭動著手腕，在Papyrus前方停下時抖動腳踝，希望維持它的溫度。

「SANS！你來打信號！快一點！我不想在這裡花太多時間！SANS？！你有聽見我在說話嗎？」

「…都聽你的，boss。」

「我說過了！不要叫我BOSS！還是你認為我就跟那些街頭的小混混們一樣？」

Sans並沒有回應他，只是默默的走過人類身旁，她可以聽見他的吐息，她警戒著，她不懷疑他隨時都會對她發起奇襲。

「那麼，老規矩…我數到三。」

當Sans準備讀秒的同時，她閉上了眼睛、收緊她的專注，Papyrus召喚出另一個骨釘，揮動到身側時、骨釘在空中留下了交叉的紅色殘影。

「三。」

像是知道他會耍詐，她爆發蓄力一蹬、快速縮短兩者之間的距離，Papyrus驚訝的反手將骨釘往前擲出，一發、兩發、三發，她躲過骨釘的角度再次引發他的驚訝，腳步像是在雪面掠奪的貓頭鷹那般凌厲而安靜。

「很好，現在嚐嚐這個！」

他揮動手上的骨釘，像是個指揮家、一列駭人的骨釘從雪地無序貫出，但她只是稱著攻勢躍起、越過那道還未完全展現的骨牆，隱身在其後。

「多麼狡猾…我必須更認真的對付你。」

他抬手，紅色的魔法隨著大量的骨釘在空氣中成形，揮手、攻擊似暴雨般轟然落下，讓雪渣在空中翻飛，就在他覺得自己已經得手的瞬間，身後吹起了一股風，還沒回神時、那股重量便落到他的背上，圍巾下有一道柔軟的冰冷抵在頸椎之間。

「…完成。」

她將手放開並往後退，Papyrus僵在原地，數秒後他撫上自己的頸部，沒有任何受損，她只是輕輕的用手劃過而已，但如果她手上有武器…他便已成灰。

「HUMAN…你非常的厲害，我會遵守我的承諾，你--」

嗄嚓，背後傳來的聲音讓他回頭，人類被Sans的偷襲擊倒在地。

「SANS！他已經證明自己不是邪惡的人類--」

「不，”她”沒有。」

Sans在雪上快速的移動，揚起不少的雪渣，人類倒在雪地上、發出驚人的咳嗽聲，Sans的攻擊並沒有對她造成什麼傷害，但她吸入過多冰冷的空氣，加上過於劇烈的運動而使她的心臟負荷過重，她將在短時間內陷入危險的失溫狀態，但她仍在掙扎、努力抬頭看向朝自己奔來的怪物，但眼前卻只是一片模糊。

「她看起來遠比我們想像中的還要脆弱…幫我把她的衣服扔過來，她在失溫。」

Sans一把將她拉起，棕色的髮辮在他臂彎裡搖晃，雖然感到疑惑，但Papyrus照作了，他皺著眉頭看向癱在他兄弟懷裡的那個人類。

「你說 _ 她 _ ？」

「是，我不知道還能不能再明顯一點，難道你不知道怎麼區分人類的性別？」

Sans的手在她身上遊走，歪斜的笑容顯示著他的惡意。

「我--我當然知道，但我想他---她實在不是像你說的那麼明顯。」

他沒有回應，只是接住兄弟扔過來的衣服和斗篷，將她整個人緊緊的纏住，連一公分的空隙都不留。

「你在做什麼？」

「做什麼？她已經證明她足夠危險了不是嗎？」

「不，我承諾過--」

「這不代表我必須遵守。記得嗎？跟她打下約定的人不是我。」

他像扛著戰利品一樣，將她橫在肩上扛著走。

「拿著那個，不要讓她有碰到它的機會。」

Sans用圓圓的下巴點了點Papyrus還拿在手上的腰包，但走沒兩步偏頭想到就這樣走進鎮上肯定會引起沒必要的注意，彈指之間、他們的身影在雪地上消失無蹤，Papyrus憤怒的盯著空氣，不能接受被他拋下的事實。

他將她拋在柔軟的布墊上，但他將斗篷纏得死緊，讓她覺得自己像隻蟲，她奮力將自己的臉推出去，多虧了室內較多的水氣與相較下較溫暖的空氣，她的呼吸慢慢恢復到正常的頻率。

「很好，現在妳在我的手裡了，說，妳到底想要什麼？」

她只是惡狠狠的瞪著他，什麼也沒說。

「oh，看起來不錯，小貓…如果妳一開始就這麼做，我的兄弟可能會更快相信妳是人類。」

他用一根骨指抬起她的下巴，如果辦得到，她將會以最快的速度遠離眼前的骷髏，她相信眼前的這個傢伙遠比他看上去的還要危險，而她的預感一向非常準確。

「不想說嗎？對於我來說，這麼大方可不常見呦？」

感覺到她呼出的氣仍然有一絲冰涼，他將她留在沙發上、回頭去將壁爐點燃，慢慢的空氣變得更加溫暖。

「…我需要藥。」

她的聲音很緊，像是極度不情願一般。

「哼，我們可沒有用來治療人類的東西。」

「我需要它用來治療怪物。」

「妳說…治療怪物？」

「是的…我的An… 母親。」

Sans愣住，然後發出她有史以來聽過最刺耳的笑聲，他似乎真的覺得非常有趣。

「這真是太可笑了，妳說，妳有一個怪物母親？這真是他媽的有夠白痴！」

他忽然緊緊扣住她的脖子，爪子可以從她的皮膚下感受她的脈搏。

「…相信我，再繼續對我鬼扯，我馬上就扭斷妳的脖子。」

他眼眶中模糊的紅點變成一輪銳利的血紅，如同火球般燃燒著。

「不…我、沒…沒有騙你！」

他放鬆力道，讓她繼續往下說。

「我、咳咳、只是稱呼她為母親，她收養了我，她的名字叫Toriel--」

她忽然感覺他鬆開了她，她大口呼吸，努力撐住自己的身體不要滾倒，她仍然還沒辦法將手從斗篷裡抽出來。

「妳是從廢墟的方向來的…王后在廢墟？」

「王…后？」

她驚訝的抬頭，收養她的怪物是地下王國的王后？但她一次也沒有聽她提過。他忽然將她拉直坐正在座位上，認真的詢問她發生了什麼事。直到Papyrus踹開門走進房子並對他咆哮時，他對他的兄弟露出了這十年來最閃耀的笑容。

「bro， 我要提早恭喜你了。」

「WHAT？！你最好說清楚！」

Papyrus對他的笑臉厭惡至極，就在他將人類扛走並將他獨自拋在雪地之後。

「…我們找到王后了。」

Papyrus鬆開手、任由她的腰包摔在地上，她確定自己為她的母親搭上了麻煩。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--  
> 2020.11.13 刪除第2-第21章錯誤單章發布的章節，並在編輯錯誤後重新發佈。  
> \--  
> 警告：  
> 本章絕對不適合在公開場合閱讀，含有暴力、可疑同意的強暴、強迫性性行為等具體而露骨的描寫  
> 若您會對這些情節感到不適，請您務必跳過此章  
> 本章會在文章後的章節註釋放上這一個章節的簡要說明

Sans依據她描述的症狀去幫王后取得所需的藥品、留下Papyrus單獨監視她，她只能貓在沙發的角落靜靜的等待體力回復，一整天待在雪地裡的消耗遠比她想像中的還要多，沉默看似無邊無際，自覺身為一個被監視的人，她感覺自己若能保持安靜會好得多。Papyrus坐在另一邊的單座沙發，手裡拿著謎題大全，但裡面夾著一本小筆記正抄寫著什麼，但她努力不將注意力拋到別的地方，在這裡她必須努力降低存在感，但在體力嚴重被消耗的情況下要保持清醒非常困難，尤其是整棟房子只有火焰輕柔的霹啪聲及Papyrus快速書寫的刮擦聲，平靜和溫暖正一點一滴的慢慢帶走她最後一絲保持清醒的毅力。

『雌性，身長約莫160公分上下，重量不明，表面覆蓋著淺黃而柔軟的皮膚，大多數的毛髮聚集在頭部上緣，細長並呈現為深棕色，似乎不具有硬化的功能；眼部外圍是白色，外圈是淺棕色、內圈在反光下接近金色，但她並不常將眼睛睜開，是否能發出射線魔法仍然需要確認。身體構造與骨骼相似，兩足直立行走，可以作到迅速而安靜的移動，手部有五隻手指且有不同的長短，看上去非常靈巧…』

他注意到人類開始打瞌睡，於是回到第一段註記了一行『體能不佳』，終於，人類發出均勻而細長的呼吸聲，Papyrus將筆記攤平，細細的將她的模樣畫在了筆記本上，他看著自己的圖，感到深深的疑惑， _ 人類憑什麼將怪物打敗 _ ？

他觀察她的手掌，不論是手指還是指甲都是圓鈍的形狀，他回想起自己在戰鬥中被她撫摸過的觸感，雖然冰冷、但也相當的柔軟，人類一直都是這麼冷的嗎？但Sans說過她在失溫，意思是她必須是恆溫動物？他想起從隙縫中落下的各種生物，但牠們被發現的時候要不凍得發僵，要不就已經摔死了，能活下來大多都成為黑市上熾手可熱的商品了。他開始思考自己是不是該去那間拼錯字的圖書館查查有沒有更仔細的人類紀錄，但他馬上就打消這個念頭，他幾乎都要把能拿得到手的書翻爛了，但將他取得的資訊比對眼前的人類，那些根本就只是全篇胡說八道的垃圾，為什麼他們沒有能夠正確審核這些被發行到市面上的資訊的部門？

是故意為之的？還是皇家根本不在乎他們被錯誤的描述…？無論如何，他手上的資訊的確太少了，而他能做的其實不多，在那之前、他必須優先思考的是Sans為什麼對人類有這麼清楚的瞭解。他說過是靠她的血液來辨別的，但就算是Papyrus自己，確實找不到哪本書籍上載明人類的體內有血液這種東西，那麼，Sans是 _ 從哪裡掌握這些知識 _ ？他支著手默默的將手上筆記本及謎題大全用力閤上，人類驚醒、有些驚慌的低著頭調整了自己的坐姿。

Sans曾經說過她遠比怪物想像中的還要脆弱，那麼…

忽然，他將她拉進了遭遇(Encounter)，整個世界在一瞬間變成單調而模糊的平面，在他的面前一顆紅色的靈魂，尖端和怪物們的相反，但看上去顯得有些暗淡而帶著裂痕。正當Papyrus思考時，她幾乎出於反射的立即選擇了憐憫(MERCY)，Papyrus微微瞇起了眼眶，選擇行動(ACT)，並執行了檢查(Check)。

*FRISK 10 ATK 10 DEF

*不願意殺，也不會輕易被殺。

足以打敗他的話，那麼她的數字不可能是如此，但意圖決定一切…除此之外，他可以從她的靈魂狀態看出她的HP確實在風雪中受到傷害，被檢查後的Frisk只是堅定的再度選擇憐憫，並充滿警戒的回望著他…世界重回原色。

「人類，妳沒有檢查我。」

「…我認為在無意戰鬥的情況下，確認對方的背景是無禮的。」

她並不是第一次與怪物進入遭遇，Toriel在她很小的時候就向她展示過了，這曾是整個Underground中所有怪物所遵循的規則，但如此只剩下用來確認狀態的功能…畢竟， _ 靈魂不說謊 _ 。

Papyrus頓了一頓…如果她確實如她所說是王后的義女，那麼他的行為確實有失規距，他將右手橫過胸前、微微向她傾身致意。

「很抱歉，我確實疏忽了，還請妳原諒我的失禮。我注意到妳的HP並沒有維持在正常水平，為表達我的歉意，我會幫妳準備一些食物…請在這裡稍候片刻。」

他語調平穩並保持禮貌，沒有與他兄弟對話時一直保持著的怒意，她的眉毛高高的沒入了瀏海之中，而Papyrus則訝異於人類的表情怎麼可以這麼豐富，他想再重新改動他的筆記，但他不想讓她知道他在收集、記錄關於她的訊息，於是他默不作聲的將書和筆記一併放到遠高於她的身高的書架上。

沉默再度降臨，Papyrus俐落的切菜聲及爐火上傳來的咕嚕聲溫暖而寧靜，讓她想起Toriel，她總是烤了太多的派堆疊在桌上、好像她的胃是個無底洞一樣，她們幾乎都要將廢墟裡的蝸牛給滅絕了，雖然Flowey對這件事似乎非常開心，但她不得不對那些可憐的蝸牛展現仁慈好讓牠們能在廢墟裡存活。這些點點滴滴的小事讓她的嘴角微微上揚，她沒發現自己帶著甜甜的笑意重回夢境，拿著煮好的寬麵回到客廳的Papyrus並沒有叫醒她，只是靜靜的看著她的睡顏有些出神…在他很小的時候，他也曾見過這樣的表情出現在他的兄長臉上，但說到魔鬼--

「heh，我就知道我的辛勞會有回報，我實在他媽的有夠餓。」

他抬頭看向粗魯的用腳踢開門的Sans，露出了厭惡的表情。

「爐子上還有一些，但你能不能一次就好，不要稍微移動你那肥矮的身軀就在那大呼小叫的？」

Sans對向他抱怨的兄弟發出低聲的咆哮。

「吞下那個狗屎，不要以為自己是我的兄弟，我就必須接受你那些垃圾！」

「那是我要說的話！」

「操你！」

Sans給了他一個中指，在他走過沙發時Frisk微微縮了縮脖子，試圖掩飾自己在睡夢中被驚醒的顫抖。而Sans甚至沒有問過Papyrus是否用過餐了，直接拿著叉子就著平底鍋開吃，Papyrus只是繼續將眉間的皺紋堆得更高，回頭將桌上的盤子推向她。

「…我知道妳很疲倦，但妳仍然需要通過進食來恢復妳的HP水平。」

在他的注視下，她小心的伸手將盤子端了起來，稍稍降溫後的麵條仍保有驚人的香氣，但她知道自己不該有太多的期待，所以她只是安靜的捲起一小撮並放進嘴巴裡，濃郁不膩口的醬汁和彈牙的麵體確實令她驚艷，雖然Toriel一直不餘其力的照顧她，但能吃到除了派之外的東西還是很令她感激的。她進食的節奏有點太快、並在最後無意間露出滿足的表情，在將盤子放回桌上時她才留意到Papyrus仍在注視著她，她為此感到有些害羞。

「我想，那代表妳不討厭這類的東西。」

「…是的，感謝你的招待，這真的很美味。」

Papyrus的注視讓她的臉更紅了，Papyrus皺著眉脊開口。

「人類在進食後就會開始變紅？」

「不，你這個白痴。那只是因為你一直在盯著她看，人類在注視下會覺得不自在。」

「…這提醒了我，你為什麼這麼清楚人類的事？」

「不要忘記我比你大的事實，這表示我懂的 _ 永遠比你多 _ 。」

Sans說完後就將平底鍋扔進碗槽裡，走到沙發邊一把揪住她就往外走。

「等等，你要帶她去哪裡？」

Papyrus一個箭步擋在門口。

「還會有別的地方嗎？倉庫！我們的鎖鏈被你焊死在那裡，你他媽還記得嗎？」

「不，人類太脆弱了，她有可能會被凍死在那裡…而且這不是對待王后義女的方式。」

「哼，這還不一定是真的…不過我無所謂，只要你能閉嘴… _ boss _ 。」

Sans爬上樓梯，在Papyrus的憤怒中打開最後一間房間的門。

「現在，我會徹底監視她…像你要求的那樣工作。」

「很好，我希望你能停止當個垃圾，在離開之前我必須去隊上處理一些事…你知道的，我不希望有什麼 _ 枝外生枝 _ 的事。」

Sans只是隨便的哼了哼，在他將她扔到床上之後，他靜靜的待在門邊…直到Papyrus關上前門的聲音傳來，他的表情就在剎那之間改變了。

「…很好，現在是時候來看看我們有什麼樂子了。」

他的眼眶裡沒有一絲光線，臉上寫滿了狂暴的慾望。

「我看見妳在誘惑我的兄弟…我要怎麼做妳才會知道應該離他遠一點？」

看著Sans的腥紅滑膩的舌頭在金牙上滑動，她皺起了眉頭。

「tch tch tch…先不用急著否認，娃娃…妳 _ 現在 _ 就一直在做，不是嗎？」

她不懂他在說什麼，但危險的直覺反應讓她不由自主的往後退。

「妳為什麼一直在散發那些該死的 _ 氣味 _ ？為了讓他對妳放鬆警戒？看看妳對我們做了什麼？這不是妳想要的嗎？現在我們可以有點樂子了不是嗎？」

Sans慢慢的逼近她，當他的膝蓋抵住她時、她才驚覺自己的背已經貼在床頭上，無路可退。

「看看妳的臉…裝得好像妳什麼都不知道，真是太可惜了，在讓王后看到妳還是 _ 完整 _ 的之前什麼都不能做…等等，有些事是做了也看不出來的，不是嗎？」

他的骨指滑過她的臉，一路滑落到她斗篷上的金屬扣上，在她舉起手撥開他之前、他已經將她的手死死的壓在牆上了。

「讓我輕鬆的做事不行嗎？我認為很值得，huh？」

他刻意緩慢的從口袋裡掏出了一個小小的玻璃瓶，在窗子透進來的光的照耀下閃出詭異的光，她驚訝的看著他搖晃它，她知道他在要求什麼，但那無疑像是在她的臉賞了一記響亮的耳光。

「妳覺得她還能撐多久呢？ _ 娃娃 _ ？」

他居高臨下的看著她咬著牙…沒有周旋的空間，她只能吞下屈辱、慢慢的解開扣子，但他在解開斗篷之後就抓住了她的手。

「我以為應該由我來拉開禮物的緞帶才對？」

他將玻璃瓶塞進她的嘴裡，扯下她的腰帶將她的手臂牢牢固定在背後。

「不要太用力咬了…破了就沒囉？」

他從她背後緊緊貼在她的頸窩上深深的吸了一口，聲音格外的惱人，他就著她背後的位子將她的褲子拉下，這已經是他當晚最後的紳士動作了，接下來他在她的屁股上賞了兩個新鮮的掌印，她嗚咽著、唾液沿著玻璃瓶滴下。

「看看妳，現在看起來多漂亮啊？」

他扯開她的底褲、連著褲子和斗篷一起踢到地板上，讓她最隱私的花園直接展露在他面前，在她縮起身子時他低吼著這不是他要的姿勢，她只能試圖讓自己趴著時還能將自己的臀部最大極限的挺起，將臉埋進枕頭的同時、她還必須小心不要讓藥瓶被咬碎在嘴裡，眼淚在眼眶裡打轉，但她拒絕讓它們落下。

「聞起來不錯…不知道吃起來是什麼味道？」

她在身下傳來黏糊的觸感時貓腰，但他的骨指深深陷入她的腿根、一邊固定她、一邊在她入口上緣的小核心上搓弄，在他舌頭的侵入下，她的眼淚不受控制的奪眶而出，含著玻璃瓶的她只能讓不情願的嗚咽聲在噁心的咕噥聲裡成為他興奮的配樂，房間裡充斥著淫糜的聲響與濃厚的氣味。

「他媽的…真是太讚了，只是舌頭就這麼緊，現在讓我看看這行不行得通。」

他將她推倒，在她翻過身時、Sans將沾滿她唾液的玻璃瓶推到底，直到她發出嘔聲後才拿出來，看著他有些失望的眼神，她才知道他竟然拿藥瓶在當尺用，但她應該擔心的重點在下一秒，看著他已經拉下的褲頭、那裡有一根驚人的偽肉柱以非人的尺寸聳立著，她此時才真切的感受到自己將經歷一場如同惡夢般的可怕時光。

「雖然會少一點樂趣…但這不會是什麼大問題，我知道人類的 _ 極限 _ 在哪裡。」

他的嘴角彎起的角度殘酷，他將她的襯衫及內衣粗暴的往上拉到她的下巴，接著她只能絕望的接受他粗暴的將手指插進體內的痛苦，起初只是一根，後來是兩根，而現在他試著放進第三根手指，每當他抽動手指時、指節的磨擦都會讓她的身體因痛苦而緊緊的繃著，但他用膝蓋壓住她的大腿不讓她掙扎，她只能緊咬著牙齒不讓自己發出聲音。

「看看妳，不是只有臉漂亮而已啊…我真想讓全世界看看妳的身體有多完美。」

他眼眶裡的光點移向窗戶，一邊搓揉她的胸部、一邊享受她臉上閃過的驚慌及羞恥，猛然一咬、他在她的左乳房留下了深深的齒印、足以讓傷口滲出鮮血，當他的舌頭刻意的在腥甜上拖拉，她仍倔強的忍住了聲音，他尖尖的嘴角是他給予的讚賞，但他用力的扯動她時、仍能感受她不願移到窗戶邊的阻力。

「不想？那妳就要盡力滿足我，我不想花太多力氣，我相信妳應該不是白痴是嗎？」

他將不斷搔弄她的肉穴的骨指盡數抽出、在她的眼前搓動她分泌的滑膩，上面覆滿了她的蜜液和他腥紅色的口水，揉成一片腥黏的水亮，她在挺起身前只花了一個喘息的時間，眼裡流露一股隱忍的的堅決，她拖著自己的膝蓋、努力跨上他的腰部，但這比她想像的還要難，因為他不斷的從她的胯下滑開。

「慢慢來啊，我的確是個 _ 有耐性 _ 的怪物。」

Sans舒服的將手臂枕到背後、以討厭的音調譏笑她，她只能咬牙將他抵住自己後往下推進，痛苦在他進入的瞬間瘋狂攀升，但她仍努力的將自己往下壓、直到自己的極限，在她完成的那一刻，冷汗便覆蓋了她的皮膚，腦袋亂轟轟的糊成一團，胸口因憤怒而疼痛不堪。

「…妳甚至還在這裡？heh，如果這就是妳的全部，那妳會吃 _ 骨頭 _ 的…準備好了嗎？」

他伸出爪子固定她的腰部，向上抬腰將自己的分身用力的往她的最深處推進，這終於使她發出了尖銳的哭叫聲，但他只是重複讓自己深入後退出、然後再次刺得比上一次還要更深，一邊發出愉悅的嘶啞聲、一邊欣賞她在自己身上彈動，她的乳房隨著律動做出了富有彈性的波動，他看著她的頸部，思考怎麼樣才能讓牙印不要超出衣物可以遮蓋的範圍，忽然，他聞到一股刺鼻的血腥味。

「heh？妳他媽的是個處女？啊，他媽的，看看妳，第一次被操就濕成這樣…hahaha！妳就是個天生的婊子啊！」

他抽出自己的分身，把她拖下床，將她的臉壓到她流到床上的、混著血絲的分泌物，無視她的痛苦、他狠狠的抬起她的屁股，從她的背後刺穿她受虐的肉瓣、繼續侵犯她。掰開她掙扎著合起的大腿時、爪子在她的皮膚上留下帶血的刮痕，一手抓住她的乳房、一手進攻她的陰核，感覺她的下體在自己進進出出時被刮出更多的液體，沿著大腿一路向下、在地板上拍打出淫糜的滴答聲。

「妳喜歡這樣被操是不是？看看妳、唔嘶…他媽的緊，我都懷疑妳試圖想夾斷我…太讚了，比我操過的任何一個都還要爽！」

他將她抬了起來，讓她的重量將她自己壓得更深，他移動腳步，將她完全展示在鏡子前，要她看見她自己被侵犯的樣子，就像個布偶一樣、帶著屈辱的狼狽在他的戳刺中無助的呻吟。

「再張開一點，看見了嗎？賤人！妳他媽濕了我整間房間的地板啊！聽見了嗎？妳在第一次被操的時候大聲的呻吟，整個地下都能聽見妳的聲音，妳這個天、生、下、賤、的、蕩、婦！」

他在每個字的間隔推她，她握緊拳頭嗚咽著搖頭、拒絕看向鏡子裡的自己如何被催殘的模樣。砰的一聲，他們落到了地板上，他扼住她的頸部、強迫她從鏡子裡看見自己的乳房及上頭的牙印標記她被侵犯的證據，而他仍在她身後淫穢的晃動她的身體，紅色腥黏的舌頭在她的頸窩上來回的跑。

「叫！再大聲一點！叫我的名字！讓我把妳操壞！」

她沒辦法呼吸，因為缺氧的痛苦而更加激烈的掙扎，但她痛苦的表情與掙扎時的收縮反應只會更加徹底的激發他的狩獵本能，讓他的進攻更加的猛烈、像是要將她撕裂一般的暴虐！

「 _Ah!_ _mother fucker!!_ 妳還能不能更緊一點？婊子！妳真的想夾斷我對嗎？ _HAHAHA！_ 」

在狂暴的笑聲淹沒她的那一刻，她在休克的邊緣徘徊。

「媽的！我要來了、要來了！fucking bitch!! 來！讓妳在我的雞巴上緊緊的來！讓我把妳操成我的形狀、讓妳除了我之外，再也不能在被別根雞巴操的時候感覺爽！」

放開她的脖子，他壓在她的臀部猛力抽送，讓她貼在骯髒的鏡子上、掙扎著呼吸將鏡子糊成一片白光，在一聲咆哮的嘶啞之中，他終於在她的抽搐裡解放，緊緊的貼著她的核心，滾燙的魔力幾乎燒死了她。他抽出自己時、屬於他魔力的紅色精液和她的分泌的蜜汁將地板弄得一片狼藉。

出於最後的仁慈？不，他只是想讓她打掃自己的麻煩，他解開綁住她的皮帶，將她像個被弄壞的布偶扔在地上，讓窗子透進的光將她照得蒼白。

「…heh，妳的確讓我的雞巴很滿意，我想我得去弄一條鍊子給妳，好讓所有怪物都知道妳是我的寵物。現在，滾去浴室把妳自己弄乾淨，在我的兄弟回來煩我之前…賤人，如果妳不離他遠一點，我會操爛妳另一個洞，聽見沒有？」

她確實想將自己徹底的刷洗，但她幾乎找不到力氣足夠支撐自己，當她在地板上苦苦掙扎的時候，Sans像永遠不會停下來似的嘲笑她。

「賤人，妳可以試著求我，不然繼續弄髒我的地板、我就直接將妳扔到窗外了事。」

她咬牙伸手一把抓住被他拋在角落的斗篷與褲子，像隻顫抖的小鹿、她爬著也要將自己撐起來，她的眼神裡的憤怒昭告她仍然沒有被征服，而他只是滿意的看著他的玩具離開他的視線，讓她在熱水的聲音裡埋藏她的脆弱。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans會依Frisk的描述去調配藥劑，讓Papyrus留下獨自看守她  
> 在對人類的好奇心的驅使下，他直接將她拉進遭遇戰中以檢查她的靈魂訊息，從而開始懷疑起Sans對人類掌握的資訊到底從何而來  
> 而Papyrus則是在Sans回來後，表明需要離開一段時間處理隊務以應付接下來可能因拜訪Toriel的所致的缺席  
> Sans捉住了機會，以交易解毒劑的代價脅迫Frisk，在洩慾後更進一步威脅她遠離他的兄弟
> 
> 本章在塑造角色特質的方面是一個重要的環節，若造成您的不適，我在這裡向您道歉  
> 無論如何，強迫性的性行為絕對是不可容許的，健康的交往關係都不該存在任何形式的脅迫  
> 另外需要特別註記的部份是Frisk在這個故事的這個時間點上，絕對已經成年了  
> 請不用擔心是否有未成年的配對關係出現
> 
> 那麼，照慣例的歡迎一切建議與留言，在這裡祝各位一切安好、健康，愉快：)


	3. Chapter 3

當她回到他的房間時，Sans在床墊上睡得不省人事、除了床單被扯到地板上，他任由其它的髒污繼續留在原本的地方乾涸，她默默的站在那裡，讓憤怒在內心沸騰，直到床墊上發出一聲細微的滴答聲…吸氣，靜靜的把眼淚擦掉，她不能忘記自己為什麼打破承諾也要到這裡來的理由，如果她真的對Toriel告誡過的事有所體悟，那麼這場交易就只是一件小事而已。

當她放開不自不覺的摒息時，她已經吞下怨恨了，在將緊握的拳頭放開的時候，她甚至可以感覺到血液回到指尖的細微刺痛感，她看著自己的手掌，用幾不能察的呼氣嘲笑自己不堪一擊的決心，她轉身將自己縮在牆角、抱著膝蓋渡過艱難的夜晚，沒有留意到床墊上的怪物一夜都未曾翻身將背部朝向她。

專注在呼吸上，敲門聲跟她張開眼睛的這兩件事幾乎同時發生，她把門打開的時候Papyrus的手還懸在半空中，他的視線在她臉上停留一秒，人類仍穿著斗篷，眼下帶著淺淺的陰影。

「人類，妳有取得適當的休息時間嗎？」

她低下頭以避開他的目光，微微的點頭、不希望展露太多弱點。

「我做了一些早餐，妳可以在用餐過後再休息片刻，那個傢伙一直要到接近中午才會真正的清醒過來。」

她再次點頭，從他讓開的身側快速穿過，像是迫不及待的想遠離身後的怪物，看了一眼在床上睡成石頭一樣的Sans，Papyrus選擇關門下樓陪伴他的訪客，但他沒有忽略自己的腳步接近時、她的背影是何等的僵硬。

「人類，在我離開的期間發生過什麼事嗎？」

她的手藏在斗篷下、緊緊握緊，沉默了一拍，但最終仍以淡然的表情轉頭面對他。

「沒什麼。」

他不買帳，現在的她散發出一股冰冷的警戒、眼睛像隔了一層紗的冷漠，與他昨天所見明顯不同，但他昨天將她拉進遭遇的那件事已屬踰矩行為，所以如果她不願意提，那麼他也無法強求。

「人類，我、偉大而令人生畏的PAPYRUS向妳承諾，從現在開始，盡我所能確保所有的事情都不會超出妳的舒適程度，這樣足以讓妳恢復平靜嗎？」

她只是讓沉默懸在兩人之間、眼神帶著困惑，所以Papyrus只是起身為她拿了一條乾淨的毛巾、並為她指示盥洗室的位置，她回到桌前的時候餐點已經準備好在桌上了，她在他們兄弟身上感到的劇烈溫差使她有些不知所措，面對她無聲的疑惑眼神，Papyrus將交叉在胸前的右手背到了身後，令人生畏的身影微微前傾時顯得更加尖銳，他伸手將水杯放在她眼前。

「我提供它只是想對我們的合作關係有所幫助。」

說完，他收手起身為她保留了空間並往後退了一步，在那一瞬間她臉上掠過了微妙的變化。

「時間會讓妳會看見的，現在請繼續妳的早餐。」

Papyrus跟她獨處時的聲音不像和他兄弟對話那般吵鬧，這確實有助於她的情緒平復，早餐後她表示至少讓她幫忙清洗餐具，但他堅持她必須留在沙發上休息。

只能在座位上聽著廚房些微聲響的她，即使不想承認、但在精神極度緊繃又無法休息的情況下，消耗幾乎已經到達她的極限，她確實需要抓住片刻閉眼養神的機會以應付接下來可能會發生的一切。Papyrus回到客廳時，雖然看見她正在休息，但她的姿態仍是警戒的，所以他只是保持安靜與距離、將他安排的時間表往後遞延。

說實話，他能提供的不多，外面所有的怪物分分秒秒都在為了更多的EXP、試著扯開彼此的喉嚨，更遑論對手是地下唯一的人類。雖說人類是國王的通緝目標，但所有的怪物都知道，只要得到她的靈魂就能成為無可匹敵的存在，而她唯一的優勢恐怕是新生代的怪物對人類有著認知上的誤解，除此之外，她的命幾乎就掛在刀上了。無論如何，他並不希望看見這件事情發生，因為他現在有個未證實的猜測，這事如果真如他所想，那麼他必須面對的問題將更加嚴峻…不過為時尚早，等把王后的事情處理完之後，他便能取得說話的籌碼。

Papyrus將交疊的腳換到另一邊，在靜靜思考時再度畫下另一幅速寫，同一個人類，同一個情景，但看見的卻是完全不同的表情，間隔僅短短一夜。Papyrus壓緊額側感到不悅，就算她不說，但那不代表他不能追究，看了看時間，他慢慢的走上樓梯…在將他的兄長踹下床前，他沒有忘記要先關門。

「 _ 你對人類幹了什麼？ _ 」

Papyrus的音調不似以往的尖銳，似乎在刻意壓低自己的聲音、避免驚擾到樓下的人類。

「… **你為了那個婊子踹我！？** 」

Sans昏暗的眼燈顯示他還沒脫離倦意，但近乎咆哮的聲音絕對憤怒，Papyrus揮手要他閉嘴。

「我為你一如既往的糟糕而來，此外，注意你的態度！她是 _ 王后的義女 _ ，你為何就不能稍微提升自己應有的禮儀，哪怕只是一點點！？」

「她對你說了什麼、讓你來對我興師問罪？！」

「不，她什麼也沒說，但她的狀況甚至比我們對戰的時候還要差，我真不敢相信我竟然相信將她單獨留給你照看沒有問題！」

「有在意的必要嗎？就算她的背後有王后罩，但那也只是 _ 前王后 _ 而已，人類的靈魂比她的身份的利用價值要更高不是嗎？」

Papyrus的眼眶危險的縮緊，Sans的分析是正確的。但他另有打算的理由是Sans看不到的，對此他還沒有必要說明，就在Papyrus轉移話題之際，Sans就先將手掌拍到臉上，用他的指爪在頭骨上刮出令人不適的聲響。

「媽的，我今天應該有哨要交班，那隻狗隨時可能會過來看狗屎。」

Sans將掌底揉進眼眶，試圖擺脫仍纏在頭上的睏意。

「你的班次在昨天就已經調整過了，我從未指望你能安排妥當。此外，如果你不想讓我燒了這間房間，那麼就該適當的維持整潔！」

在Papyrus轉身準備走出房間時，他想起她早上迫不及待要離開這裡的神情，確實，連他自己也幾乎不能忍受Sans房間的氣味，他至少該想到將她留在他自己的房間，雖是有些不妥，但絕對比她整夜沒睡的好。

「閉上你他媽的嘴，這是我的房間、我的房子！不需要你對我指手畫腳！」

Sans的臉還握在爪子裡，不知何故、他的靈魂像狗屎一樣酸疼，Papyrus此時的吵雜只會加劇他的脾氣暴燥，但他的咆哮在另一個方向點燃了他的兄弟。

「 _ 那就遠離我的視線 _ ！不要在我準備從這裡離開的時候作那些多餘的事來阻擾我！我知道那都是你在背後指使的！」

想起多餘的事，Papyrus忍不住甩門，在對上人類抬起的視線的那一刻，理智才回到他的腦殼下。

「…我看見妳回復了一些，是嗎？」

她勉強拉動嘴角，但微弱的微笑在看到Sans將門拉開的瞬間就消失得無影無蹤，Papyrus在她身前站定時，感覺她對Sans的排斥遠超於他，那使Papyrus確定他便是造成她異常狀態的原因，他把目光鎖在Sans身上。

「藥呢？」

Papyrus的聲調明顯帶著刺，Sans哼哼著從不同的口袋裡掏出兩瓶不同顏色的玻璃瓶，她在那一刻緊咬下唇、為他的測試感到怒不可遏，如果昨天她沒能忍住就出手的話，不論得不得手、Toriel都會陷入更嚴重的困境，而他未必真的會在這之後給她正確的解毒劑。

_ 是聰明還是幸運？他想知道的比她多。 _

Sans看著她時帶著挑釁的笑意，回味昨夜，他感到征服的慾望在體內滋長著第二回合的衝動。

「不用急，讓我吃飽再走…廢墟的路很長。」

他刻意用緩慢的動作將藥瓶收回口袋，用所有的芥末醬淹沒變涼的熱狗，一口咬下時保持和她的目光交匯，意猶未盡的舔掉手指上的那些醬汁、一邊欣賞她眼裡染上的憤怒色彩，他的舌頭緩慢的拖過金牙，絕對令人生厭。但她們之間的無聲角力沒有持續太久，Papyrus遞還給她的腰包轉移了她的注意，包裡被翻得徹底，但所有的東西都還在。

「基於安全的理由我們檢查過妳的腰包，令我感到疑惑的是它裡面沒有任何武器。」

「…我從一開始就不打算使用，沒有攜帶的必要。」

「所有的人類都像妳一樣嗎？」

她搖頭的時候嘴角有微妙的傾斜，Papyrus看見她眼神透出的淡淡冰冷，他疑惑那背後代表什麼意思。

「哼，算了吧，人類沒你想像中的有趣。」

Sans將盤子拍到桌上、中止他的弟弟對她過多的傾注，那同時也是提醒她保持距離的暗示，當他站到他們身側，他可以感覺身邊的人類瞬間僵硬了起來，對此Sans露出滿意的微笑。

「讓我們省點事吧。」

Sans抓住她的臂膀，Papyrus則心領神會的將手搭上他的肩膀，彈指之間他們就落在了沒有任何足跡的雪道上，一取回平衡、她就將他的手甩開，突來的冰涼讓她縮了縮身體，但她並沒有浪費太多時間，徑直的走向聳立在眼前的石門，Sans看著她如何開門，發現她已經預先在門縫裡放進有倒勾的金屬片、只要抓著柄使力便能撬開單向開啟的石門。

即便她沒有請求援助，Papyrus也主動伸手幫她拉開那道沉重的石門，直到她們都進去門後石門便自動關閉，隨著沉重的撞擊聲、一切都陷入了黑暗。在一陣細微的衣物磨擦聲後，Papyrus看見人類打開了從腰包裡拿出的小手電筒。

「她連那些魔法都無法維持了嗎？」

她的手按在牆上，擔心的看著那些以前從未熄滅過的火把，但那裡還有餘溫，所以她加快了腳步，沉默在行進中蔓延，Sans懷疑她是不是打算在黑暗中將他們拋在後面，但她卻在某個轉角停下了腳步，在走道的盡頭那裡有個小小的影子在等著她。

「Frisk！」

那是一朵黃色的小花，花瓣的邊緣和莖葉都有明顯的受損，但中心的部份卻有一張帶著溫柔神情的天真臉孔，他看見Frisk的時候開心的搖晃著莖葉，但當怪物的身影高高的出現在她的身後時、他的表情在一瞬間變成錯愕…然後慢慢過渡到了憤怒。

「…我猜這就是妳沒有辦法馬上回來的原因，他們對妳做了什麼？！」

Frisk搖頭，她現在思思念念的不是背後的不速之客、而是Toriel。

「Anne的狀況？」

「還沒死。但如果他們也跟著過去的話，那她離塵埃也不過就是一步之遙而已。」

他弓起了受損的身軀向不請自來的怪物發出了嘶嘶的威嚇聲，但弱小的體型只是顯得更加可憐而已。

「我不會讓這件事情發生的，我是皇家衛隊第二指揮官，在此以偉大又令人生畏的PAPYRUS之名保證她的安全。」

高高的骨架往前站了一步，但Flowey的眼神從頭到尾都沒有放在他身上，他瞪視著的是較矮的那個骨架，Sans用富饒興味的表情回看。

「奇怪，你們有沒有聞到？」

「…什麼？」

Papyrus轉頭看向他的兄長。

「啊，我想起來了…那是消毒水的味道。」

「那是什麼？」

沒有回應他的Sans只是用嘲笑的目光看著Flowey，嘴角上揚、金牙在黑暗中不懷好意的閃爍著反光，Flowey畏縮了，甚至為此而微微顫抖，Frisk不知道他在說什麼，但她從未看過Flowey如此慌張，這促使她往前走了一步，下意識想將Flowey隔在身後，但Sans的手落到了她的肩上。

「看起來不急不是嗎？要不要乾脆坐下來喝茶，我慢慢解釋給妳們聽？」

在她伸手撥開他的手之前、Papyrus就從中介入將她隔在他身後了，Flowey把一切看在眼裡，默默在心裡評估可能的狀況。

「保持你應有的舉止，無論如何我們都不在自己的地盤上。」

他微微的挪了一步、進一步加大他的兄長及人類之間的空間，Flowey皺著眉頭嘆了口氣。

「往這邊。」

Flowey往下鑽、並在不遠處出現，Papyrus的支持讓主控權再度回到Frisk手上，她感激的向他點了點頭後繼續往前、並試圖無視Sans吐口水的聲音，然而情況比她想像的還要來得更嚴重，她的母親在床上奄奄一息，長袍底下枯瘦的身軀似乎只剩下原本的一半不到，失去生氣的臉看上去就像在骨架上勉強貼上一層毛皮，當Frisk的手壓在她的爪子上的那一刻，她似乎毫無知覺。

「Anne！」

Toriel對這個字有所反應，但似乎仍然無法將她喚醒，她急切的看向試圖踩過Flowey的Sans，他將右手的玻璃瓶扔給她，但她繼續注視著他。

「妳只付了一瓶的代價，記得嗎？」

「…我欠她一次。」

Papyrus將他手裡的另一瓶奪了過去，瞪著Sans。

「怎麼用？」

Sans對著他的弟弟翻了翻眼燈，對他不斷的介入感到不滿。

「SANS，我不想問第二次。」

「tch，加熱紅色的那瓶，變色後加另一瓶進去喝。」

「去吧，人類。」

他將藥瓶穩穩的放進她的手心，目送她和Flowey從房門離開後轉身對著Sans嘆息。

「聽著，我會在這之後要求王后將她交給我。」

「你該說的是交給國王吧？」

「不，是我。」

「你憑什麼以為她會輕易的將人類交到你手上？」

「她可能是我的靈魂伴侶。」

Papyrus的目光在昏暗中像明亮的火般灼燒，Sans在大笑之前噎住了一秒。

「heh，這很好笑，但是你要搞清楚，她只是個人類--」

「她不僅僅只是個人類，SANS。我在她身上聞到了…我無法忽視它如何影響我的靈魂。」

Papyrus的手按到顴骨時嘆出一口幽長的氣，他在第一次跟她交手時就注意到了，他在戰鬥中還為此分心過，那奇異的香氣不可能來自於合成的味道，因為那個味道沒有附著在任何的物體上，她攜帶的腰包，甚至是使用過的餐具與沾過水的毛巾通通都沒有，而他在回想的時候才注意到一件事…遭遇的時候，香氣變重了。

「慢著…你說聞到？」

「是的，我知道你一向不在意那些傳說，甚至都沒想過要瞭解過它，靈魂會以獨特的方式引起共鳴，我花了一點時間才意識到這點，但我知道這沒有錯。」

「不，這是你第一次見到人類--」

「但我不是第一次見到人類的靈魂，SANS，國王曾經委任我看守過他的寶庫，但只有她的靈魂散發出獨特的香氣，而我的靈魂作出了回應…它確實受到了吸引，就連現在也是，它仍然為了未完成的聯繫而正隱隱作痛著！」

Papyrus仍看著房門、沒有注意到Sans扒著臉別開了視線，他知道Papyrus的個性，只說有把握的事、依事實和最高的道德標準行動，而他馬上知道這背後代表了什麼，他從未想過歪斜的連結在這一點上面顯露出來了！像是反射動作，他吸氣並努力克制自己的表情，現在盤面全亂了，計畫必須改變！

當Frisk再度走進房間，Sans自動將路讓了出來，她疑惑的看了他一眼，但沒有將太多注意力放在他身上，她只是急迫的走向王后，用最溫柔的動作將她扶起，Flowey快速的在她虛弱的身軀下盡可能疊上柔軟的枕頭。

Flowey看著Frisk一匙、一匙吹涼，小心的讓那些藥湯滑進她的喉嚨，確定沒有任何一滴被遺漏，幾乎是在那瞬間，王后的氣息就變得順暢而強健許多，Frisk因此而放鬆了表情、嘴角彎起微微的上揚，Papyrus目不轉睛的看著…在此之前，他從未看過如此柔和的互動與神情，感覺自己的靈魂在他將事情攤明過後變得更加的直率，他想知道自己是否終有一日能看見她用一樣溫柔的目光看他？相較慢慢燃起希望的那一側，Sans只是轉身不去看，所以他沒有注意到Frisk的表情如何從溫柔變化成堅毅的冰冷。

「…我會跟你們走。」

「…什麼？」

Sans將頭偏回去，Frisk的目光在昏暗中反射閃爍的光芒。

「你們來這裡的目的是帶她去見國王，對嗎？」

Frisk的指節因緊握而泛白，Flowey震驚的看向她身側的Papyrus。

「我願意用我的靈魂代替…只要國王不會再度出現在她眼前。」

她知道Sans不會給她們任何講價的機會，Papyrus是她最後的希望，她在Papyrus的跟前低頭半跪，在他開口回應之前，Sans踩斷了最後一根弦。

「無論如何，她都必須去見國王，那些藥只是治標不治本。」

「你這是什麼意思？」

這次Papyrus搶在Frisk前，語氣惱怒，Sans將手塞進了口袋，一邊用銳利的指尖在口袋裡挑著一根脫出的線頭、一邊慢慢的思考。

「…是你給我的提示，他們當初分開的時候似乎並沒有正式切斷彼此的靈魂紐帶，那麼肯定是國王那邊發生了什麼，才會讓他們之間的紐帶造成這種結果。」

「但國王仍舊在位--」

「兄弟，你告訴我、他多久沒有出現在怪物面前了？」

Sans在向他提出質疑時目光尖銳而明亮，Papyrus只能咔答一聲，讓聲音死在了嘴裡。

「就算如此，她仍然是最強的boss之一，除了她自己去見國王，我們也沒辦法強迫她，除此之外也沒辦法從對他下手的傢伙的眼皮下溜過去…所以只有一個辦法。」

Sans繼續把話說完，然後將選擇權交到他兄弟的手裡。

「就是我必須取得直接晉見國王的機會，那代表--」

接過話的Papyrus在看向Frisk的同時，臉上一瞬間掠過了帶著扭曲的憤怒與不甘的情緒，Frisk不能理解眼前的怪物身上的變化。

「我必須向國王獻上妳的靈魂。」

Papyrus的眉骨緊緊的皺起，但對Frisk而言，如果這能解決問題，那麼跟她一開始打算的沒什麼兩樣，所以她在第一時間便在心裡同意這個選擇。

但Papyrus不這麼想，與Frisk目光交匯的那一刻，靈魂超越了他的理智…他跪了下來，長長的手臂圈住她的單薄臂膀，在她的髮絲裡低聲呢喃， _ 他不會將她交出去，永遠不會 _ 。

訝異他的怪異舉動，她的目光越過Papyrus的肩膀，卻看見Sans眼眶的光點在那一刻從她們身上別開，這對兄弟到底怎麼回事？她僵硬的在他懷裡思索著。

「放你媽狗屁！她是可以讓你隨便抱的嗎？放手！！」

Flowey的怒吼撕破尷尬的沉默，對著Papyrus暴跳如雷，卻連他的一根手指都移不開。


	4. Chapter 4

Flowey或許無法讓Papyrus移動，但是王后絕對可以，在殺氣直面撲向Papyrus的腦袋之前、他就將她放開了。

「你們這些混蛋！到底哪來的膽子敢在這裡造次？」

火炎在她的手上搖晃，雖然火力不及她平常的十分之一，但仍然具有相當的威脅性。

「Anne！」

Frisk激動的撲向Toriel，雙手緊緊抱住她的腰並將臉埋進她的懷中，她血紅色的眼瞳向下移動，在看見人類臉上的眼淚時顯得更加火光。

「收拾妳的眼淚！我還沒死！」

在她怒吼時，房間裡的蠟燭與門外的火把同時呼的一聲亮了起來。

感覺她的魔力正隨著時間一點一滴在恢復，Frisk發出咯咯的笑聲更用力的抱緊她，Toriel哼了一聲，用極其彆扭的姿勢輕輕的拍了拍Frisk的頭，即使她曾是過去威壓四座的王后，但此時的她也不禁沉溺在Frisk向她爆發的快樂情緒…直到Papyrus和Sans強烈的視線讓她回神，原本柔和的目光再度銳利了起來。

「是誰派你們來的？那個白痴竟然用這種方式也要逼我回去嗎？！看我還不扭斷他的脖子--！」

即便她仍處在虛弱狀態，但他們彷彿可以看到眼前的山羊女士口中吐著惡火，踩過守衛破碎的鎧甲、踏平城牆，一路殺到國王面前的模樣，Papyrus在她的跟前做出了正式的晉見禮，深深低下頭。

「失禮了，我是PAPYRUS，皇家衛隊的第二指揮官，那位是我的兄長SANS，是SNOWDIN的哨兵，但現在我們都不在勤務之中，我們在這是應您的義女的求援--」

砰的一聲，是她的爪子掰碎了床板裝飾柱的聲音。

「妳跑出去了？妳可還記得我對你們說過什麼嗎？！看看妳帶了什麼麻煩回來！」

她猛的推開了Frisk，惡狠狠的指向不該出現在這裡的兩個骨架，他們都看見她刻意用爪背而不是銳利的爪子推她，Frisk露出難過的表情，但她很快就恢復了，看向Toriel的目光堅定不移。

「…我記得，但我不能眼睜睜看妳化成塵埃。」

緊握著拳頭，她們在無聲之中角力，數秒之後，骷髏兄弟驚訝的發現竟然是王后退讓了。

「所有的星星啊…我該拿妳如何是好？妳比我任何的孩子都還要更加的掘強…」

Toriel嘆氣，毛絨絨的爪子在她的臉上滑動，沒有注意Flowey的枝葉微微的往下垂落。

「…我們沒有其它選擇。」

Toriel輕輕的哼了一口，她轉頭伸出另一隻爪子拂過一旁Flowey受損的花瓣邊緣。

「我知道…我還記得我倒下之前的情況，就算在那些煎熬裡，我也能感覺到妳們是如何在我的身邊陪伴的。」

Flowey的枝葉比Frisk離開前還要殘破，在她離開的期間裡、廢墟裡的怪物感受到王后的威壓逐漸消退，是他擋在門前阻止那些想趁虛而入的怪物。

「幹的好，我不會忘記的。」

Flowey紅著臉低頭，接受Toriel的輕撫。

「…但是，我不記得同情心回到了怪物身上。」

王后的威壓正在恢復，Sans的額頭不甚明顯的出了一層薄汗。

「Anne，這都不重要。」

Papyrus感覺她的眼中閃過了一道漠然，雖然在室內、卻有一股明顯的冰冷氣流在每個角落裡流動。

「…妳說Kral逼妳，我想知道那是什麼意思。」

Frisk的聲音帶著明顯的怒意。

「哈，那個懦弱的白痴，他肯定是服毒了…試圖利用我跟他的靈魂紐帶逼我出面。」

Papyrus低下了目光慶幸Undyne不在現場，在道義上他應該要在第一時間向她彙報，畢竟她是他的主管。但Sans將她列入了嫌疑名單，只是他知道Undyne絕不可能對國王下手之外，也不會允許有人膽敢羞辱國王的名譽，即便她是王后也一樣，所以最後他也只是將其掩蓋、沒有多做說明。

「但妳幾乎離塵埃一步之遙…Kral身邊的人會容許這種事情發生嗎？」

Toriel的目光移到Frisk臉上，她在她的眼裡找到了答案。

「妳是說，謀反？」

沉默凍結在房間裡，火光搖曳、將所有人的表情照得忽明忽暗。

「呼、呼唔，哈，哈哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈！終於！星星在上，這是他應得的報應！他活該！」

王后的重音咬在報應兩字來嘲諷國王的愚昧，她嘴角的尖銳牙齒在瘋狂的笑聲中閃爍著火光。

「Anne…這也會殺了妳。」

這句話像陰霾一般蒙上了Papyrus，這表明了她的立場，國王之死於她一點意義也沒有，但是眼前看似瘋狂的山羊女士是照撫她數年的母親，她只為毒殺國王會牽連到王后一事感到憤怒，這種態度只會使情勢更加嚴峻。

「哼，確實，毒仍然會透過那個愚蠢的紐帶再次影響我…你，身上還有多少解藥？」

聞言，Papyrus看向Sans，他嘆息後再度掏出兩劑玻璃瓶，Frisk翻了翻白眼，她沒猜到他還留了第三手。

「這是最後的一組，Alphys那邊已經沒有更多材料了，皇家研究院一直沒能得到Asgore足夠的關注。」

「哼，我喜歡你這樣稱呼他。」

「這是我的榮幸，女士。」

當Sans的嘴角再度提起無賴般的笑容，Toriel紅色的眼睛轉向了Frisk。

「看到了嗎？孩子，雄性們都是一堆混蛋，他們隨時都能為了利益改變立場、拋棄他們的忠誠。」

「hey--這位山羊女士，我並不是皇家衛隊的人，我就只是個森林哨兵…而那甚至只是個兼職，我的本業是熱狗攤，我猜妳喜歡芥末醬多過蕃茄醬？」

說完後，他們倆一起發出了咯咯咯的笑聲，Papyrus此時的立場忽然變得尷尬了起來，但是在場除了Sans之外，只覺得是他的騎士品格受到挑戰而已。

「咳…那麼，女士，您有什麼打算嗎？」

「總之，我必須盡快跟他脫離關係，我不能容許他用任何方式再度影響我和孩子們的生活。」

聽見孩子們這三個字，Flowey在角落向Toriel投去害羞的微笑，Frisk留意到他們可能還要一段時間，而Toriel的房間並不是聊天的好地方，她伸手扶起Toriel、引導她走向客廳並開始準備泡茶，主人都離開了，那骨架們也只得跟著移動。

正確來說，是Papyrus下意識的跟著Frisk移動，看著走廊另一端的Frisk如何照顧山羊女士，她和怪物是這麼的不同…每一個眼神、表情、動作，都出自簡單但充滿真切的情感，Papyrus看著她的目光是那樣的熱切，以至於有眼跟沒眼的都看得出來，在Sans警告他之前、Flowey先出聲叫住他。

「咳嗯。」

Flowey在他們的跟前，但Papyrus一直到差點踩過去才注意到他的存在。

「哼嗯，我知道不能從你們身上期待些什麼，但是…你們最好不要抱著什麼非份之想。」

Flowey說完就鑽到離她們最近的地洞裡，Papyrus嘆息著按了按額側，很明顯的、他沒有給她們留下什麼好印象，就連他兄弟都表現得比他好，而Sans只是默默的在旁邊注視著，讓他的兄弟獨自陷入苦惱。當這對骷髏走進客廳時，發現Frisk也準備了他們的位子跟茶杯。

「傻孩子，妳甚至不用跟他們說話，他們不值得信任。」

「…但他們確實給了正確的藥。」

「那必然是有其它原因…」

王后的眼神給他們無形的壓力，她炯炯的目光越過了Frisk的肩膀，直指Sans。

「讓我們把話講開吧！都特地到這來了，你們肯定是知道我是誰才來的。說吧，你們想要什麼？」

有那麼一瞬間，Frisk似乎感覺到Sans眼眶裡的光點從她身上滑過，但他的目光最後停留在他的兄弟身上。

「…我要我的兄弟繼續往上爬。」

「哦？」

「人類不是有句俗語，一顆石頭兩隻鳥？妳想跟國王離婚？讓我的兄弟抓住下毒的兇手好上位？雖然我這麼說有點缺德…但這對我們而言是千載難逢的好機會不是嗎？」

「我聽不到這裡面有你的好處。」

「heh，這是一加一等於二的問題，只要我的兄弟站得夠高，那麼我自然會有好處，茶來伸手、飯來張口，不需要工作，在床上待一輩子…也許偶爾去找找那些火熱的小兔子什麼的？」

Sans攤著手，一臉無賴。

「哼，小子，我越來越欣賞你了，比起裝成對什麼都不感興趣的怪物，像你這樣把所有的慾望都攤開來說的傢伙還比較值得信任…那麼，你呢？」

她的矛頭轉向了Papyrus，他沉思了一會。

「女士，如果計畫順利…我希望能得到追求您的女兒的機會。」

沒想到自己會被拉進對話裡的Frisk為之一愣，沒人發現看著外面的Sans眉頭也皺了起來。

「…你好大的膽子，覬覦我女兒？」

「是的。」

他沒有多做辯解，王后的情緒反應在壁爐及蠟燭架上、熊熊燃燒的火舌及幾乎都要舔到屋頂了，但Papyrus並沒有退縮，有趣的是，隨著Toriel忽然爆發的笑聲、火苗慢慢減退到正常的程度。

「…好，我接受這個條件。」

王后的嘴角狡獪的上揚。

「機會而已，這不成問題…但我要提醒你，我的女兒不是輕易就能碰的，如果讓她受到一點傷害或是你打算對她做出什麼下流的舉動，我會親手將你 _ 火化 _ 。」

Papyrus微微點頭，但沒有任何人注意到Sans的汗流得比平常時還要來得多上許多，當他緊張的撇了一眼Frisk，他沒有對目光交匯這件事作好心理準備…卻發現她只是看了他一眼後就回到Toriel與Papyrus的對話之中，表情如石質面具般什麼也讀不出來，這反而讓Sans感到錯愕…但這就像把兩個1放在一起那麼簡單的事，片刻，他就已經明白自己在這場遊戲裡已經沒有籌碼了。

他敢肯定，在地下只要是吃過虧的，都會在局勢有利的情況下、馬上就會對讓自己陷入不利的傢伙發起攻勢，在這裡情勢瞬息萬變，誰也不能保證自己下一次能不能佔上風。但她卻選擇把籌碼按下不說破…這麼一來，在確定他的兄弟站在她身後、而手裡又握著Sans的痛腳的情況下，她便有十足的把握他不能在檯面下動手腳，在耍心機這方面Sans幾乎沒落在下風過，但這次是他自己一腳把碗給踹翻、讓自己淪落到這番境地的， _ 他媽的 _ ，Sans在心裡暗罵。無論如何，他們絕對攤上了個棘手的女人，Sans默默的在心裡為自己和他的兄弟的未來感到憂心。

「嘶…嘶…」

暗暗觀察Sans神色變化的Frisk花了一點時間才發現那是Flowey發出來的聲音，他已經在吸引她的注意力這件事上努力了好一陣子了。

「妳在想什麼？為什麼沒有反對？」

「什麼？」

「那個長得像根竹竿的骨頭！難道妳不覺得莫名其妙嗎？」

Papyrus尷尬的清了清他不存在的喉嚨，Frisk搖搖頭，發出了一陣咕噥，Flowey翻了翻白眼。

「我聽不懂這個，講我聽得懂的！」

「我們…通常不能選擇自己的…Koca？像是Anne的？」

「伴侶？」

Frisk點頭，一人一花沒有注意到旁邊已經停止對話，打開了他們隱喻的耳朵仔細聽她在說什麼。

「我們的伴侶，都是由Anne或Baba決定的，但是…」

Frisk笑著聳肩。

「不夠強的，不可能。」

對此，Flowey忽然對著兩個骨架爆出笑聲的同時，臉上掛著極盡嘲諷的扭曲笑容，面對他的挑釁，Papyrus默默的吞下了，無論有什麼理由，他曾經輸給Frisk是不爭的事實。但他還沒有放棄，正當他要開口的時候，腳下深處傳來一陣巨響，甚至讓磚縫落下幾許的灰礫，而振動仍在持續。

「地、地震？」

Flowey露出擔心的表情，地震意味著塌坊的危險，對整個Underground來說是最可怕的惡夢，但眾人之中唯獨Frisk仍保持著鎮定的表情。

「Anne…是石門的方向。」

當Sans還在想她怎麼知道的時候，Toriel瞪向Papyrus。

「你們膽敢設計我？！」

「不，我確保這次的來訪沒有任何消息被透露出去。」

Papyrus急忙重申，額上覆蓋了一層薄汗。

「…我大概知道怎麼回事，是那條臭魚上門了。」

「誰？」

王后瞇著眼睛危險的瞪著Sans，後者對著藥瓶露出了厭惡的表情，但回話的人是Papyrus。

「Undyne，皇家衛隊的隊長，但是為什麼她會來這裡？」

「heh…你不知道你的隊長--」

Sans忽然把自己的嘴閉上，眼眶不悅的皺起。

「來了。」

面對Papyrus疑問的眼神，Frisk淡淡的幫Sans補上這句後起身開始解下斗篷。

「等等，妳要去哪裡？」

多少注意到背後的熊熊目光、Papyrus沒敢伸手攔她，只聽見她低聲的咕噥著什麼、一邊將解下的斗篷及腰包往旁邊一扔就直接從欄杆上翻過去了。

「欸，雜草，就是在說你，她為什麼一直在說一些奇怪的話？」

Flowey瞪向Sans，啐了一口後才用嘲諷的語氣對他說話。

「哼，那是她的母語，如果她從來沒有對你們說過的話…那只代表她絕對討厭你們。」

最後意有所指的瞄了在Sans後面的Papyrus一眼後，才從地板再度縮了下去。

「HA--HA--HA，妳猜這次要多久？」

已經鑽到欄杆邊上的洞的Flowey轉頭看向慢慢踱步走來的Toriel，她露出傲驕的神情。

「她剛才說只有一個？那說不定在我們到之前就結束了。」

對此，Papyrus默默越過他們、大步追趕她的腳步，因為他認為她們絕對低估了他的隊長的能耐…他無法對此坐視不管。Sans則是半心半意的想著要不要藉故拉住他的兄弟，如果她能出點狀況、說不定情況會對他比較有利一些，但出於一個令脊椎顫抖的預感…他沒有那麼作，只是在穿越長長的的走廊後，他卻意外看見早早就追趕過去的Papyrus的身影杵在轉角、一動也不動。

「你傻站在這幹什…」

當他順著他兄弟的視線看去，連他自己也愣住了，只能張著下巴看著另一頭令人不可置信的光景，只聽到背後傳來王后與Flowey用一種早知如此的評論。

「啊啊，難怪能撐這麼久。」

「看看她，活像個愚蠢的肌肉棒子…」

身著鎧甲的騎士手裡拿著由魔力凝結而成的長矛，揮舞的時候會發出撕裂空氣的呼呼聲，而Frisk手裡沒有任何東西，身上除了她原本穿在斗篷下的衣服之外沒有任何武器或防具，她甚至不到騎士的肩膀高度…但沒有人會認為Frisk處在劣勢的一方，他們只看見騎士氣喘吁吁的向她猛攻，此時的Frisk甚至還沒有反擊的意思。

「FIGHT ME！PUNK！」

騎士揮動長矛，將整片草地戳得坑坑巴巴，但Frisk看起來就只是輕鬆的走來走去而已，讓進攻者看起來像個笨拙的孩子在發著脾氣、毫無目的的亂扔東西。

「放棄吧，那不會有用的。」

Frisk將什麼也沒拿的手掌朝向騎士，表明她沒有對戰的意思，但這對騎士來說無疑像是重重賞了她一個巴掌一樣。

「NGAHHH！開什麼玩笑？我絕不會屈服在妳惡毒的謊言之下！我只用拳頭對話！」

她將矛高高的舉起、往Frisk衝了過去，但這次她沒有閃開，因為她的背後就是Toriel。當Papyrus跳起來擋在Toriel的瞬間，這位女士只是優雅的說了一句別礙事就將他扔到一邊，等他回過神的時候就已經看見Undyne躺倒在地上了。

「…什麼？」

比Papyrus還要震驚的，當然是身為當事者的Undyne，她瞪著Frisk、一臉不可置信。

「不…不可能！妳這個騙子！」

她拔出矛，再度向Frisk揮擊，Frisk低下身、華麗的岔開腳往Undyne的肩膀一踢，Undyne再度被她自己的力氣摔在地上。感覺自己被愚弄的Undyne發出高聲的Ngahhhh的吼聲將頭盔砸在地上、讓她紅色的長髮像瀑布一樣在身後甩動，取得更好的視野後，她向Frisk快速鞭打了右手，讓不祥的紅色光芒在Frisk的胸口刺眼的綻放，與此同時她發現自己被卡在原地、動彈不得。

「現在，妳再也不能狡滑的像個泥鰍似的四處鑽了，看我怎麼結束這場鬧劇！」

Frisk咬緊了牙根，有些惱怒的撇了一眼身後，Undyne沒有給她太多思考的空間，高舉雙手的同時、她身後出現數十隻短矛，紅色的光被磨成銳利的刀鋒、迫不急待的在她身後閃爍著。Frisk收緊了下巴，同樣緩緩的舒展她的手臂，猛然一看就像中間隔著一面鏡子一般，只是她的背後什麼也沒有，這使Undyne更加的憤怒、認為她在嘲弄她，所以當它們被拋射出去時、發出了連Papyrus都沒有見過的驚人破風聲。

此時，Frisk張開的雙手像是抓住了什麼般使力的往上拉、理應無風的長廊刮起一陣足於動搖腳步的大風，那些閃爍著光的短矛便隨著風流偏離了軌道，隨著她交叉的手臂動作從身後盤繞了一圈…她的表情像無情的雕像般空白，甩出手臂、讓短矛全數往Undyne的方向返回，在驚人的轟鳴聲與降下的煙塵之下，除了牆上餘下的無數令人觸目驚心的孔洞，那裡只有Undyne呆若木雞般的跌坐在原地，只能眼睜睜看已經解除定身狀態的Frisk用膝蓋將她釘在地上、將手緩緩的移到她的頸部，她在人類金色的瞳孔裡看見自己狼狽的臉孔…冰冷的恐懼如潮水般淹沒了她。

「到這裡就足夠了。」

隨著Toriel的拍手聲，Frisk快速的從Undyne身上讓開，而後者的表情卻像是她直到現在才發現Toriel的存在，嘴巴開開合合卻說不出半句話，只是慌張的呼吸著，像隻離水的魚一樣大口的喘著氣。

「王…后…殿下？」

「 **_閉嘴，我再也不想聽到那兩個字！_ ** 」

Toriel憤怒的威壓震動了整條走廊的空氣，那是斬斷Undyne理智的最後一根稻草，她現在完全失去戰意，一臉頹然。

「只有妳？哼，真不負我期待，妳這個自負的白痴，但確實讓我們省了不少的事。」

Flowey束縛她的同時、將另一邊的走道用長滿刺的藤蔓封住，Sans的眼眶有點抽搐…他看了一眼沉默的Frisk，她剛才的小把戲昭示著她是法師的身份…王后怎麼會把導致怪物受困在地底的混蛋留在身邊？但眼下的重點是後面的援軍…

「才沒那麼簡單，要不了多久、Alphys就會有動作了。」

「我跟她一點關係也沒有！不要牽扯到她！有本事你對著我來！」

Undyne聽見Alphys的名字出現、反應激烈，Sans往旁邊閃了一步以躲開她的口水，一邊嘲笑她剩下的那隻眼睛是不是也有毛病了。

「為什麼在這時候提到她？」

Papyurs在察看過Frisk確實沒有受傷後，轉頭詢問他的兄長，彷彿她剛才展現的那些無關緊要一般。

「heh，就憑你那腦袋、說了你也不懂，最重要的是…」

他無視他的兄弟憤怒的表情，將爪子兜入口袋、緩緩跺步到Undyne面前。

「Undyne，接下來我會問妳幾個問題…我要提醒妳，妳的回答會決定妳們的命運…tch tch，不要用那種臉看我，這裡不是妳跟我說了算，懂嗎？」

Sans的笑容滿到幾乎要把他的臉裂成兩半，可以看得出來他等這個機會已經很久了。

「妳上次見到國王是多久之前的事？」

「呸，我不需要回答你-------NGAAHHHHHHHHHHHH！」

Undyne倒在地上抽搐，她的大腿被一根銳利的骨釘刺穿，Sans奸笑著讀秒，Undyne大口抽氣、仍然咬緊牙關拒絕回答，他神情愉悅的讓她另一隻大腿也對稱的插上另一根骨釘。

這恐怕是她一生中所發出過最大的尖叫聲了，無法忍受Sans手段的Flowey收回他的藤蔓，反正Undyne已經無法移動了，Papyrus試圖勸她配合Sans的詢問，但他只得到她的口水作為她的回應，Toriel冷冷的看待Sans的一切操作，只是在交叉的手臂上輕輕彈動她銳利的指爪，顯得有些不耐煩。

「停下。」

在Sans準備折斷她的手指之前，Frisk站到了他們身邊，Sans回頭看向Toriel，在王后的允許下Sans哼了一口氣後將手往後一揮、所有的骨釘都被撤銷，曾經勇猛的戰士的手臂與大腿都留下了可怕的缺口，但Frisk知道怪物可以在補充魔力後快速恢復…對此她深有所感。

地下病態的將無法恢復的傷痕視同勳章看待，因為那代表持有的怪物從幾乎撒粉的創傷中生還了，所以大部份的怪物會故意將傷痕標示出來，如同Undyne臉上的眼罩與Sans的金牙，但像Papyrus那樣完全不加以強調的也不在少數，這使Frisk知悉Undyne是個極度重視榮譽的怪物，她甚至可以在眼罩的反光看見無色的符文壓痕， _ 這表示她全心效忠於國王 _ 。

「我看得出妳是個堅忍的戰士…我為妳的勇猛致上最大的敬意。」

Frisk將右手按在左胸並低聲咕噥了一句Undyne不能理解的話，她對Frisk的說法的第一反應是叱之以鼻，但無用的死在這裡並不能對國王有任何效益，她並不是魯莽的白痴，所以她決定默默的盯著她， _ 盡可能拖延時間 _ 。

「妳是否自認是妳的國王手下最忠誠的臣民？」

Undyne在她說出 _ 妳的國王 _ 的瞬間感到不悅，但在她反擊的瞬間、她的腦海出現國王孤寂的背影，她咬緊了牙齒，向Frisk咧開嘴角，送她一個挑釁的哼氣聲。

「很好，那妳是否知道他正身陷危險之中？」

Undyne對Frisk翻了翻她的魚眼，事情還能再明白嗎？ _ 她眼前的所有白痴都是國王的威脅 _ 。

「不，妳的國王正受到毒害…它經由紐帶威脅到我的母親的生命，以她上次發作的情況來看，他命將終盡。」

Undyne拒絕接受Frisk所說的話，因為Toriel好端端的站在那裡不是嗎？！

「不需要跟她廢話，直接殺了那個蠢蛋就行了… _ 他 _ 只會給我帶來麻煩！」

Toriel的臉上帶著殘忍的微笑、一點都不在乎Asgore的死活，Frisk低頭想了一會、起身看向她的母親，然後用很悲傷的表情說了一段話。

「那又如何？妳不是說他死不死跟妳一點關係都沒有。」

Frisk握住她的爪子、放到她的胸口，低聲懇求。

「…妳這個天真的蠢蛋…他不會感激妳的，他只會拿妳的靈魂當開門磚！」

Toriel憤怒的看著她的女兒，但Frisk沒有退讓。

「隨便妳！愛怎樣就怎樣吧！」

Toriel將爪子收回、重重的跺了腳後就轉身往墟廢的方向離開，但她的爪子從未傷到Frisk，Frisk輕輕的笑了。被她要求治療Undyne的Flowey表情有些微妙，但他還是照作了，Frisk並沒有再次束縛Undyne，只是將手扣在Undyne的頸部，讓她依照她的指示移動。

「她…說了什麼？」

看著Frisk押送Undyne往內部移動時，Papyrus向Flowey低聲詢問，Flowey抿住了嘴有些掙扎，但最後考慮到合作關係，他抬頭看著Papyrus，希望這能使Frisk的重擔減少一點。

「她說， _ 失去族長的群族，會在鬥爭中消亡，她不希望有第二個像她一樣的孩子 _ 。這樣懂了嗎？她跟你--」

Flowey忽然停止了幾秒後，看了一眼Sans，他斟酌了幾次才把話說完。

「不，只會把罪歸到沒有作過的人身上的 _我們_ …不配與她同行。」

Flowey說完就離開了，留下Papyrus和他的兄長在奇怪的沉默之中，Sans知道Flowey在談論的是他自己的過去，但現在才對此感到後悔不會太晚了嗎？Sans在心裡暗自嘲笑王子的愚蠢。

「heh，我想這表示你的靈魂伴侶是個仁慈的流亡孤兒，你可以好好利用這一點接近她。」

「…是嗎？」

看向頹下肩膀的Papyrus，Sans在心裡嘆氣，他知道他的弟弟永遠都過於天真，就算他再怎麼武裝他自己、個性永遠不會改變，他的兄弟就是他剩餘的良心。

「總之，我們等著吧，事情還沒結束。」

「…是啊。」

Papyrus將他緊握的拳頭鬆開，大步邁出，但是在靠近樓梯前，他聽見了驚人的咒罵聲從上面傳來，他幾乎是用跳的往上衝。

「Anne！」

Undyne呆立一旁、Frisk跪在地上抓著Toriel，Papyrus在一瞬間就將Undyne壓在地上。

「你對她做了什麼？！」

再晚一秒Undyne可能就需要另一個眼罩，Frisk出聲制止他。

「跟她無關！Anne的毒又發作了！」

Papyrus放開虛弱的Undyne，把目光轉向Sans，這次他倒是沒有討價還價、直接掏出來給Frisk，Frisk接過手後、使勁想將高她兩顆頭的Toriel抬起來，意識到她的窘迫、Papyrus馬上上前接手。

「失禮了。」

他將Toriel扶到椅子上，一確定她安定下來、Frisk便馬上握緊藥瓶往廚房的方向衝去，一旁的Flowey對著自己長滿刺的枝葉感到憤怒及沮喪，在後頭無所事事的Sans注意到Undyne震驚的蹲坐在地的模樣，似乎現在才意識到Frisk說的一切都是真的。

「well，那我的工作就是陪妳玩囉？」

Sans用居高臨下的眼神危險的看著Undyne，她咬著牙哼了口氣、瞪了回去， _ 喲，這條鹹魚還不知道自己的立場嗎？  _ Sans笑著張嘴。

「不知道…在陸地上的魚會是什麼味道？」

Sans的紅色舌頭在牙齒上滑動，她愣住了，眼神在他和樓梯之間快速移動，Papyrus注意到身後的動靜。

「SANS！我警告你…她仍然是我的 _ 隊長 _ 。」

「是、是，都聽你的，boss。」

Papyrus狠狠的將他推開後，伸手把Undyne從地上拉了起來。

「…也許妳不能相信我，但是張開妳的眼睛看看王后！這是事實！現在只有我們知道這件事， _ 國王只有我們了 _ ，妳懂了嗎？」

她推開他的手，長長的嘆了一口氣，她揉了揉紮著枝葉與塵土的紅髮，用剩下的那隻好眼睛心虛的往下看。

「…我至少有兩個月的時間沒看到他了，那兩頭熊根本不讓我接近…我早該有警覺。」

「 _ 兩個月！？ _ 」

Papyrus抽氣，雖然他沒有肺，但情緒的波動影響到了魔法、直接顯現在他們的身軀上，那會讓他的骨架發出嗄吱聲，這不是她第一次看到，但這次他停下的速度很快，有什麼吸引了他的注意力--Undyne順著他的目光看向另一側，Frisk站在門邊，Flowey在她背後伸長枝葉輕輕的推著她。

「我在這裡，不會有事…妳需要冷靜一點。」

Papyrus幾乎馬上就發現了她的異常，她在顫抖，臉色蒼白，緊緊扣著手臂的手指僵硬而發著冷汗，她吸氣，喃喃低語了什麼後就轉身從門外飛快走去。Flowey發出一個長長的抱怨聲，然後指著Papyrus。

「你！跟著她，直到她冷靜下來之後再回來。」

「hm？這看起來很有趣，但是選項裡面竟然不包括我嗎？」

Sans在旁邊昭示自己的存在，令人討厭的笑容就掛在他的嘴角。

「不，不是你，我寧願回去喝消毒水都不會讓你跟她獨處。」

Sans對Flowey揚起了他的眉脊，看起來就像人類抬起眉毛那樣滑稽，Papyrus對Sans跟這朵花先前就認識的懷疑在此時得到證實，但他現下的重點不是他們，他感覺以Frisk的腳程來看，如果他再不跟上可能會完全找不到她，他抓起沙發旁Frisk早前扔下的斗篷快步走出，花了一點時間他才找到她…但他保持了一段距離，只是遠遠的確保她的安全…直到她停下來。

Papyrus發現他們停在一個很空曠的地方，巨大的柱子稀疏的站在廣闊的裂口之下、支撐著這個壯闊的洞穴系統，那些石柱看起來已經經過了悠長的時間，表面陳舊、佈滿了爬藤。由下往上看、可以在頂端看見一個很小很小的破口，陽光穿透了裂縫，模糊的在草地上打亮了一個圈，Frisk坐在那裡，抱住自己的膝蓋、將自己縮得非常的緊。

Papyrus只是在稍遠的地方坐下，他注視著她，在光圈裡一動不動，這裡的風比廢墟還要明顯一些，風挾帶了花朵與她的身上的氣息，他試圖抵抗靈魂的悸動，卻發現自己不知不覺之間就已經被吸引了注意力，因為讓他猛然回神的，是她不知何時就在低聲吟唱的音符。

她在唱歌，穿透了光，在風中輕輕的共鳴，Papyrus聽不懂那些字符，但靈魂懂了，每一個音調都是帶著哀傷的祈禱，這首歌沒有持續很久，末了她只是靜靜的看向天上遙遠的空隙…過了許久，她開始說話，似乎從一開始就知道他跟在她身後了。

「這裡，是我掉下來的地方。」

Papyrus愣了一秒，再次抬頭看向上方的裂縫。

「妳怎麼從這樣的高度墜落中活下來？！」

Frisk的笑容在微光中顯得非常的柔軟。

「Flowey和Anne拯救我，盡了全力。」

她緩緩轉頭直視Papyrus，金色的眼睛閃閃發亮，令人著魔。

「所以我也會盡全力保護她們，即使用我的生命交換。」

她的聲音蘊含著令人顫慄的力量，使Papyrus的胸口再次爆發疼痛，但那是因為他不能想像如此強大的靈魂如何甘願為沒有任何血緣關係、甚至應該是天敵的怪物付出生命…那深深的打動了他的靈魂。在這殘酷的地底，他從未見過如此不可思議的事，她就站在那裡，就像他從未見過的星星般閃閃發光，他想要，他希望，在那裡，也能有他的立足之地，他握緊了拳頭，像是要抓住什麼一樣。

「不，我們不會讓這種事情發生…我…我和Sans，會確保妳們的安全。」

Frisk眨眼的速度很慢，像是在思考什麼…或是在傾聽什麼。

「你們，很奇怪。」

「…什麼意思？」

Frisk用一種很微妙的眼神看著他，像是可以看透什麼一樣…但Papyrus只是穩住自己的環循靜靜的接受她的審視，過了幾秒的空白，Frisk才慢慢的說話，似乎在思考用什麼字才能表達自己的意思。

「很像，卻又不一樣…你們在乎彼此，卻又互相傷害。」

「…他不是最好的兄弟，我也不是。」

Papyrus的視線從她身上滑落，放開收緊的拳頭，他和他兄弟一直在演戲，但…真的嗎？他們或許都沒辦法拿下面具了。

「但你們不會殺死彼此。」

「確實，但也就只是不會殺掉而已。」

Frisk在盯著他的時候眨了眨眼睛，表情有點疑惑。

「你們也要掙取Patrik嗎？」

「那是什麼？」

「…家族…最大的位子？統治權？」

「我大概知道妳想說什麼，但我們…有點複雜。」

Frisk隱隱約約知道怪物不習慣沒有虛張聲勢的說話方式，所以只是靜靜的等著，空氣裡除了隱隱約約的風聲之外，就只有他的手套在他的腦袋上刷出的沙沙聲。

「我們就只是…不像妳們這樣溝通。」

當Papyrus結束他的話時，Frisk低下眼簾，眨眼，然後嘆了一口氣。

「在我來的地方，只有一個人能說話。」

Papyrus反複咀嚼這句話，猜想她先前過著的是什麼樣的生活，Frisk再次往上看，但這次的動作像是在盯著什麼。

「我耽擱太多時間了。」

Frisk起身拍了拍自己，匆匆向上再看了一眼。

「我們要在大風來之前離開。」

她往回折返的路上腳步快速，讓Papyrus不自覺的也加快了腳步，像是被什麼東西追趕一樣，他回頭看了一眼，只覺得從上面照下來的光，不再溫暖。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章節合併，修正並新增部份情節描敘。  
> 接下來都會以這樣的方式改寫，讓角色互動更加明顯一些。
> 
> 告訴我您怎麼想，在這裡祝各位一切安好：)


	5. Chapter 5

當Frisk和Papyrus回到大廳，Flowey和Sans以及Undyne分別各倨一角、空氣凝重得可怕。Flowey看見Frisk臉上帶著平靜才稍稍鬆了一口氣，他向她告知Toriel已經穩定下來的事後，緊繃的氣息便隨之消散，刻意繞過Frisk、Undyne用尷尬的語氣向她身後的Papyrus開口。

「不是我要抱怨，但我的手機實在毀得有夠徹底…」

「妳可以考慮跟我借， _ 鹹魚 _ 。」

在掏出已碎到看不出原形的殘骸的那一瞬間，Sans出聲打斷她並在椅子上翻滾他的紅眼燈，Undyne皺起鬼臉、從尖銳的齒縫擠出了嘖嘖聲。

「然而我這輩子都不可能跟你借，誰知道你會剝我幾層皮？」

「嘖嘖，我總是在交易前說清楚，你情我願、各取所需…看看妳，知道大家為什麼會稱呼魚是自私的了嗎？」

Undyne不再搭理他，但她餘下的那隻眼睛隱隱約約往Frisk的方向飄動。雖然仍顯得彆扭、但已和她一開始囂張跋扈的態度有很大的不同，現在更多的是心虛與敬意，顯然在他和Frisk離開的時候他們進行了一些對話，Papyrus在心裡記下筆記、要向他的兄弟詢問這件事，但那是之後的事。

「妳要找誰？」

Papyrus抽出他的設備、在解鎖的時候隨口問了一句，但手裡已經開始滾動通訊錄尋找他預想的那個名字了，Undyne的結巴證實了他的猜測。

「Al、Alphys…」

此時Sans再次發出嘖嘖聲、並在桌上用指節敲出了不耐的聲響，使Undyne顯得更加心虛而緊張，即便沒有要求、她還是開始解釋了起來。

「呃嗯，你知道，如果她聯絡不到我，她可能會擔---」

「哦，請、請您不必費心了…她讓我來找您了。」

像是上天決定她今天說不完一句話，這次打斷她的是從樓梯下方傳來的奇怪嗓音，字詞黏膩、音調模糊，當兩隻金屬手臂咔的一聲緊扣在扶手上，所有的目光都會集中在樓梯口、看著方形的金屬箱伴隨著嘎嘎聲現身在地板上，Frisk在看見支撐著他的是一顆單輪的那一刻才理解為什麼這個不請自來的訪客為何如此費力才能爬上樓梯。

「 _ Mettaton _ ？你在這裡做什麼？」

Papyrus是其中顯得最為訝異的那一個， _ 地下很小嗎？為什麼他好像知道所有怪物的名字？  _ Frisk不由得為此感到疑惑，她沒問出口、否則她會得到令她意外的答案…Papyrus _ 確實 _ 知道所有怪物的名字，但那絕對不是因為數量少，僅僅是因為他認為身為皇家衛隊的一員、知道這些事是理所當然的。

「噢…是您，已經好一陣子沒有收到您的消息了，是我做錯了什麼嗎？」

當他謙虛而卑微的向骨架提出詢問時，他將戴著手套的金屬手指像握住那般在交疊胸前，卻在發現人類就站在Undyne身旁不遠處的那一刻顯得有些手足無措，Frisk留意到在他僵住的同時、有一陣細微的尖細雜音來自他的後側，她不能理解的金屬箱像是抽搐那般微微抖動，然後以一種緩慢而詭異的速度轉向女騎士。

「Undyne女士…皇家研究員Alphys讓我確認您一切都好…因為她聯絡不上您，她對您的安危感到非常的…憂心。」

他在緩緩將自己推到Frisk和Undyne的中間時，電子面板的光線有些黯淡。

「當然沒事！她在哪裡？我有急事要找她！」

「她在…」

他原本像是呼嚕聲般的嗓音忽然停止，然後在片刻之間變調為詭異的驚叫聲。

「噢、不！…請不要…啊啊啊----！！！」

他搖晃著往後移動了一些、輪子旋轉，Frisk看著他慢慢朝向自己時、她開始進入警戒狀態。當他開始隨著電子音拔高並發出斷斷續續的嘶嘶聲，她的手會在胸前微微交叉，然而讓她感到錯愕的是金屬箱開始在尖叫中改變形態。

從箱子的側面穿出的另一雙手臂痛苦的扭動、盒裝的外形被折疊成有流線外形的鎧甲，長長的腿從下方伸了出來，當他不自然的彎下腰時，腹部的靈魂被倒置成了像是人類靈魂一般的方向，Frisk在看見上面出現了明顯的裂痕的時候皺起了眉頭。

「 _ 請，請不要看我--如此可怕的模樣！ _ 」

看上去痛苦而詭異的變形終於結束，但他的尖叫仍未停止，他交叉的其中一隻手用力的拉扯自己的瀏海、一隻手遮住臉龐，停止扭動的其它手臂則纏在身上、像是想將自己完全隱藏起來那樣縮起。當他背後的高頻音再度響起、他的音調會再次拔高並更加破碎，金屬軀體像一團糾結的毛線那樣在地上翻滾。

「這到底是怎麼一回事？！我從來沒看過他如此掙扎，即便是在他被Alphys---」

Undyne在退後了半步之後，用緊張的神情大呼小叫，但在一陣劇烈的顫抖後，擁有金屬軀體的怪物慢慢坐起，手指往下滑動、露出原本被遮住的臉，表情悲傷而痛苦。

「我很抱歉…但我 _ 必須 _ 這麼做…原諒我！」

沒有被人造髮絲遮住的那一側有兩隻眼睛、黑紅相間的豎著，用一種令人詭異的方式聚焦，當它們對準Frisk的那一刻、腰側的那對手臂猛然甩出對準她，在機械手掌噴出火焰之前、她幾乎沒能來得及躲開。

「 _ 該死！你在做什麼？！ _ 」

Undyne因過於接近熱源而痛苦的大喊大叫的同時，Frisk擔心的看向起火的地板，思索不能讓火勢在室內繼續蔓延，但現下她必須觀察Mettaton的動作才能決定下一步的行動。

「我受命…必須完成您沒能完成的事… _ 我很抱歉！ _ 」

他另外一雙手臂纏繞著危險的電弧、滋滋作響並上下滑動，襲擊的目標依舊是Frisk，她在閃避的空檔快速向Flowey示意後、便逕直往窗外翻了出去，Papyrus追著Mettaton衝入前庭，Flowey馬上接手撲滅地板上的火焰、以避免災情在木製地板上繼續擴大。面對火焰、Undyne完全束手無策，在她將注意力移到門外的同時，Flowey對Sans大吼大叫。

「愣著啊！如果Frisk有什麼閃失，你覺得Toriel會放過你們嗎？」

Flowey拍熄最後的火苗後向站在一旁的Sans嘶嘶怒吼，但後者只是緊緊的盯著追過去的Papyrus沒有動作，Flowey此時才注意到Sans的手裡握著紅色的閃光…他早已蓄勢待發了不是嗎？為什麼沒有出面干涉？

Flowey順著他的目光看向窗外，Papyrus正試圖牽制Mettaton，但空間過小，Sans再出手干預也明顯起不了太大作用、甚至可能會誤傷Frisk。一旁身經百戰的Undyne早已看出端倪，正發出不耐的嘖聲、一副渴望著衝進去將橫衝直撞的金屬罐打爛的樣子… _ 什麼也幫不上就算了，連進入狀況都做不到嗎？  _ Flowey發出不甘願的低吼聲，但此時的他也只能眼巴巴的在一旁擔心的看著而已。

「Papyurs先生！請、請您退出，我、我真的不原諒與您作戰！」

Mettaton在發出請求的同時並沒有停下，只是用哀傷而痛苦的神情向Frisk持續猛烈攻擊，他手中的火柱及帶電的手臂來回舞動、陰影的中庭在戰鬥中閃耀著紅色火光及電弧的白光，Frisk逃得有些狼狽，但Flowey的表情卻在不悅的抽動，他太瞭解Frisk的思考邏輯、她現在肯定在顧忌著中庭的大樹會不會被波及，因為Toriel很喜歡那棵會落下紅葉的樹，為此他默默的覺得自己剛才的擔心都是白費工夫。

「你為何要攻擊人類！她受王后殿下的庇護、不該受到任何踰矩的冒犯，我以皇家護衛的名義要求你停止所有攻擊！」

「我--做不到，Alphys女士的命令是 _ 最優---先----的--- _ 」

如同聲音的卡頓、Mettaton的表情非常的痛苦，Frisk留意到隨著時間的過去、他的靈魂受損程度就越加明顯，再繼續下去、他的靈魂會因此而破碎！當Papyrus的骨釘卡住他的手臂的同時、Frisk抓住機會翻滾到了Mettaton的背後、瞬間一抹冷光閃過，Mettaton往前跪下時她已將手收回腰間，速度之快連Papyrus都沒能看清。

Mettaton四隻手臂頹然落下，笨重的身軀跪倒在磚上的時候拍出了一陣巨大的塵煙，Frisk小心的將他翻過身來，確認靈魂狀態仍然穩定後便馬上往後退開，因為Sans帶著陰冷的臉色逕直走了過來。嘭的一聲，他上前往Mettaton胸前用力踹了下去，這讓Papyrus的表情有些不悅，正當他要開口訓誡之際、Sans冷冷的踩著腳下已然無法動彈的金屬堆怒聲咆哮。

「 _ 他媽的死蜥蜴！ _ 我知道妳在這裡，是時候張開妳那張骯髒的臭嘴了。」

除了Sans不悅的磨牙聲，低頻音運轉，失去動力的Mettaton的體內傳來和早先黏膩音調相異的聲音，Flowey在聽見那個聲音瞬間用驚恐的表情縮到角落並微微顫抖著，但現場所有的成員的注意力都在Mettaton身上，沒有任何一個注意到他的異狀。

『…我、我早該知道…跟你扯上關係，所、所的事情…就會變得一、一塌糊塗…』

「妳知道我有一百種方法可以毀掉妳的小把戲，而妳還是有那個 _ 膽量 _ 向我的兄弟動手？」

Sans的咆哮在石室中隆隆迴聲，Papyrus眉頭緊縮…疑惑他的兄弟怎麼會在這個時候提到他？甚至毫不掩飾的向Alphys表明對他的坦護？這不是Sans平常會展露的態度，而語氣也明顯表示這不是他第一次與她交手，但他們為何會有所牽連？也許，離他最近的、他反而越不能看清，是嗎？Papyrus默默的握了握拳頭。

『…我、不會請求你的原諒…我、我也不會辯解…只、只要你讓Undyne安、安全的回來。』

她說話的間隔中夾雜著奇怪的喀啦聲，像是藥片在罐子中搖動的聲音。

「還不用急著死，首先，毒是誰要妳做的？」

Undyne抽氣、而Alphys沒有回應，直到Sans帶著魔法的手指向Undyne時，Alphys才慌張的回應，Papyrus才知道她其實一直都透過Mettaton在監視著她們，而Frisk則在Flowey低聲對她說些什麼的同時、悶不作聲的靜靜在一旁觀察。

『…是、是熊氏兄弟。』

「 _ 啊--終於！ _ 哼，他們也是該伸手了，真是委屈他們等了那麼久啊…」

像是早就料到有這麼一天的Sans滿意的大笑，但Undyne卻在此時搖晃著往前邁了一步。

「毒藥真的是妳做的？Alphys！妳為什麼要--」

她的嘴幾乎在震驚中完全鬆開，面對她一臉像是被背叛一樣的神情，Sans嘲諷的笑意在石室內迴盪，他用最慢的動作擦掉眼窩的笑意才繼續說話。

「嘖嘖，妳這隻蠢魚，妳真的不懂嗎？她所做的一切都是為了妳呦？」

他的頭微微的搖晃，像是在享受一般、帶著細微而沙啞的咯咯笑聲。

『不、不！不要--』

他無視Alphys的嘶吼與Undyne蒼白的困惑，輕輕的哼了哼便繼續往下說。

「heh…妳以為妳是靠自己才站上那個位置的？妳以為以妳那令人厭煩的蠢腦，能在皇家衛隊裡待多久？如果不是她在背後幫妳撐腰，妳的灰燼早就遍佈在王宮的地板上了。」

Sans看向Undyne，戲劇化的在空中扭動他的骨指，對應他嘴角的上揚、她的肩膀會在震驚中往下癱滑，她的榮耀，她的努力，在Sans的嘲笑中如沙礫般漸漸瓦解。

「他說的是真的嗎？Alphys…」

但Alphys沒有回應她，只是在齒縫裡擠出冰冷而低沉的聲音向Sans質問。

『 _ …你到底想要什麼！？ _ 』

在東西摔落地面後有幾秒的沉默，Alphys的聲音忽然變得強硬，但在Frisk耳中聽來、更多的是不甘的怨憤，而Papyrus往被對話忽略的Undyne走去，Flowey從門廊旁移到Frisk的另一側，體貼的為他們的對話保留一些空間。

「heh，很簡單，妳只要好好配合我，那幫熊痞會完成所有的工作…告訴我，該死卻一直沒死的那一個還有多少時間？」

聞言，Flowey的表情變得兇惡了起來，Frisk靜靜的眨了眨眼，將目光從Flowey轉回Sans身上。

『…如、如果不是你們…原本會、會在今晚，但再、再延也延不了多久。』

「除此之外，妳還有什麼要補充的嗎？」

Sans用指尖挑著指節間的灰塵，一派輕鬆的隨口問著，Alphys在回答他之前有一個小小的嘖聲。

『…他、他們還不知道國、國王的毒被解、解藥減弱這、這件事，今晚的行動會照、照舊。』

_ 原本想坐享其成是嗎？但現在都在他手裡了。  _ Sans咯咯的笑了，滿意的將腳跟從還未恢復意識的Mettaton身上移開，轉身看向他的兄弟。

「想成為真正的英雄嗎？讓國王欠債的機會不是每天都有哦？」

Frisk在Papyrus點頭同意時聽見Undyne緊握拳頭時擰斷指甲的聲音，在他往前邁步時、Undyne毫不猶豫的伸手抓住了他的肩膀。

「我也要去。」

Sans的嘴角滑落，他眼眶裡危險的緊縮紅光顯示他的心情不再愉悅，逼使Undyne拋出她手中最後的籌碼。

「…國王對我有恩，在確保他安全之後，我會從皇家衛隊隊長的職務退下。」

當Sans對她的話嗤之以鼻的同時，Frisk穿越在緊繃的氣氛中對話的怪物們，無視Sans向她拋去的疑惑目光、蹲下對著Mettaton說話。

「Alphys女士，這裡是Frisk，Toriel的名義養女…在此向妳尋求協助。」

Sans轉頭看她想做什麼的同時低眼看向她的腰側，剛才她似乎就是從那裡拿出暗器？但他卻看不出東西藏在哪… _ 很好，女人就是要帶點神秘感才顯得誘人不是嗎？  _ Sans對她低聲冷哼並在無意識間舔了舔牙齒時，一旁的Papyrus沒有忽略他的兄弟對她的反應。

『…我、我知道妳要說什麼…但我、我無能為力。』

「為什麼？妳明明給了微笑垃圾袋解藥！」

跟著移步過來的Flowey搶在Frisk之前用高揚的聲音向另一端的Alphys大聲喊叫，但她並沒有馬上回應，從另一端傳來細微的喀答聲以及搔抓聲，他們可以推測她似乎在移動並翻弄些什麼。

『…她、她的體質比國王差…而第、第二劑的藥水比第一劑來得強…我、我的手上的材料、已、已經不夠了。』

「缺哪些東西？」

Frisk的聲音沉著，但緊握的拳頭卻暗暗透露她焦急的心情。

『幽、幽暗蘑菇…以、以及魔質魔晶粉，聽、聽說能在Te、Temmie那裡弄、弄到。』

「我會盡快送過去，請妳先做好準備。」

她快速結束對話、站起的前一刻，Flowey伸出枝葉拉住她。

「我不能讓妳一個人去！妳不知道路怎麼走！而且外面非常的危險--」

「Anne需要你。」

她冷靜的打斷了他，輕輕的從手上將他的藤蔓移開就往內室走去、準備收拾路上所需，但較黏的那個骨架微微挪了半步、橫身擋在她面前。

「hey…聽著，今天我心情不錯、可以為妳提供一點小小的幫助，而妳只要付一點小小的利息…在分秒必爭的現在，絕對值得哦？」

當Sans用盯著肥羊般的表情看向Frisk的時候，Flowey以為她會一口回絕，但她只是思考了一秒便緩緩的向他點頭，Flowey驚恐的尖叫著要她不能上當，但是當Alphys在他們身後喃喃說著這個聲音聽起來很熟悉時，他原本張揚的聲音便像被勒死那樣快速消散在空氣中。Frisk轉身伸手撫過他的花瓣，低聲向他說話，要他注意Toriel的狀況並保證她會盡快回來，Sans不以為然的哼哼著的同時，Papyrus停在了他面前，給他一個無聲的注視。

「放心…在事情解決之前，我不會對她做出什麼不利的事。」

玩弄文字遊戲是Sans的專長，而狡詐絕對是他的中間名，當Sans揚著手對著他的兄弟咧出寬闊的微笑的時候，Papyrus連一個字都不會信他，所以在Papyrus開始長篇大論的時候，Frisk已經著裝完畢、再次走進Toriel的房間確認她的狀態了，但陷入昏迷的她就算服了藥也仍舊沒有甦醒的跡象。

「Anne，我會盡快回來…請妳等我。」

回答她的只有沉默，當她悄聲從房裡走出時、Papyrus帶著平靜的表情站在門廊的陰影處等她，在開口前他先是確認Sans仍在研究地上的Mettaton、沒有注意到這個角落，他會馬上向她遞出一個東西，她疑惑那是什麼，但他只是堅持讓她帶著，說這會有好處，雖然不懂他的用意，但她默默將其收進腰帶並向他表達謝意。

「妳知道我們身負重任、所以我無法繼續護衛妳，我的兄弟不是最值得相信的怪物，但我相信妳的能力…待會見。」

他的聲音像會在陰影中消散那般低沉而沙啞，如果不是這麼近、她也許會聽漏一些字，從Toriel和Flowey口中聽來，怪物不會用這麼柔和的語調、也不會這樣說話才是，疑惑的Frisk帶著疑惑點頭，在她思考是否該回應的時候，他只是在陰影中微微勾起嘴角，在轉身準備面對其他怪物的時候便消笑了。

在短暫的交談過後，目送身負不同任務、離開這裡的兩個小組後，Flowey再次孤身冗立在殘破的大廳裡，他先是看看外面還癱在那的Mettaton，再回頭看向Toriel的房間，他嘆了口氣，開始認真考慮是不是在這些破事結束後把樓梯完全封死、以免後患。

再次落到地面、Frisk在暈眩中將手從Sans身上移開時不由得感到疑惑，骷髏的指骨如何帶著溫度？她一直都不能真正理解怪物魔法是如何作用的。

「我不需要提醒妳時間吧？」

Sans確認了牆上是否乾燥後便隨意往上一靠、打了個大大的哈欠，這一趟明顯只是借機離開順便賣Frisk人情而已，後者看著他、不發一語。

「怎麼？還想我搭把手嗎？」

Frisk沒有回應，只是默默轉頭開始採集所需的材料，讓幽暗的光線為彼此的沉默染上色彩，當她移動時、她可以感到Sans的目光一直在背後跟隨著她，似乎在暗中較勁彼此的耐力，在沒有其它東西能引開煩燥的注意力的情況下、這一局註定Sans落敗，他先開口了。

「妳明知道我會對妳做出過份的要求、為何還要答應？妳知道我的規矩，而妳甚至沒向我的兄弟開口過…heh，要不躺下張腿、要不爽快的講開來然後再被操死，選一個？」

Frisk先是在沉默中將從腰包裡拿出的袋子整理了一下，像同時之間在理清思緒那般的緩慢，似乎是確定了什麼之後，她轉頭看向他，而後者雖然臉上不動聲色，但心裡卻有一種不安的情緒在蔓延，他感到有什麼藏在她淡然的表情下面，令人不快。

「在你的兄弟之前，你選擇在這裡，為什麼？」

「…老女士沒有教過妳不要用問題回答問題嗎？」

Frisk搖頭，繼續往袋子裡扔採摘來的、發著暗淡微光的菌菇。

「如同你和你的兄弟，我作一樣的事。」

_ 在跟他玩遊戲是嗎？  _ Sans哼了一聲，在心裡嘲笑她。

「我是不知道妳對我們有什麼誤會…但是在這裡， _ 不是殺死、就是被殺死 _ ，我只是選擇了比較輕鬆的路。」

她微微瞇起的眼神有些詭異的刺人，對此Sans不由得感到有些毛骨悚然，雖然顯得有些遲疑、像是一時之間找不到她要說的字，但她還是開口了。

「…你們很像，很多地方。」

Sans的下巴合得太快、發出了細微的喀搭聲，然後僵硬的在嘴角拉出一個嘲諷的角度。

「heh，妳在說什麼蠢話？我跟他除了是這地底下唯二的骷髏之外，哪裡像了？」

但她沒有接話、只是用一種已經確切知道什麼的表情默默的看著他，Sans有自信隨時都能制住眼前的人類並成功的殺了她，卻莫名的覺得慌… _ 她到底看見了什麼？  _ 他感到惱火，因為他不喜歡有東西在他手裡失控的感覺。

「我警告妳，妳他媽…」

不祥的預感讓他的汗從額上流了下來，但Frisk無視他的威嚇。

「…你們很奇怪，因為我感覺…」

「不要滿口跑蠢--」

她只是在說話而已，但他的本能告訴他、他不會想聽到這個，被激發的攻擊本能使他抽出口袋的骨指彎曲成爪，但就算它危險的指向了人類，她仍然把那句話結束了。

「…你們的靈魂是一樣的。」

Sans原本站著的地方只掠過一絲殘影，忽然貼到她面前，站到全高的他在她身上投下危險的陰影，但她卻一動也不動的望著他緊縮而無光的眼眶，毫無畏懼。

「…妳他媽甚至還有站著的膽量？」

他的尖牙只離她一寸，在低聲嘶啞的威喝中發出令人不快的磨擦聲。

「你不殺我。」

「 _ 婊子，妳現在是說我做不到嗎？ _ 」

Sans的骨釘劃破她的皮膚，刺痛，血液跟隨脈搏的節奏在她的頸項上無聲畫線，但刺入的深度離仍遠遠不及生命危險。

「我僅僅是在陳述事實。」

啪的一聲，Sans在將骨釘砸到牆上的瞬間、伏身讓尖銳的牙齒深深沉入她的皮膚，他收緊下顎並大聲咆哮！

…但她只是站在那裡，連呼吸都不曾有一絲紊亂，幾秒過後，Sans知道這不會對她起作用…他後退了，他沒有咬破她的皮膚，但她仍然皺眉，因為他在退開之前舔了她一口。她伸手去抹，而那裡除了他的唾液外、已經沒有任何傷口了，但Sans沒有像她想像的那樣露出得意洋洋的表情，只是像顆酸梅那樣皺著臉瞪她。

「…妳他媽怎麼會知道這件事？」

他沉沉低啞的聲調表示他仍非常不滿，但他必須弄清楚這到底是怎麼回事，但他不會得到滿意的答案，因為Frisk只是低聲說了一些他聽不懂的話， _ 他媽的土話！  _ 但他的直覺告訴他，就算他聽懂她說什麼也無法理解，正如同人類不能理解他們的魔法一樣，他永遠也搞不懂把他們鎖在地獄的狗屎是怎麼辦到的。

「heh…他媽的，我本就不該對此有所期待。說吧，妳要什麼？」

Sans自暴自棄的讓成爪的骨指刮過顴骨、發出令人毛骨悚然的刮擦聲， _ 總之、只要確保在事情結束前不會有第二隻耳朵知道這件破事就行了，只要拖過時間、他總有機會宰了她，一勞永逸！ _

他咚的一聲往後靠回牆上，默默思索自己有哪些籌碼是她看得上眼的，但沒等到回應，他驚訝的是Frisk像是什麼也沒聽見的繼續她手上的工作。

「妳這是當我死了嗎？我問妳， _ 妳．要．什．麼？ _ 」

Sans厭煩的翻轉他的眼燈的同時發出不悅的嘶嘶聲，Frisk頭也不回的隨便虛應了他。

「…不是現在。」

「讓我告訴妳，到目前為止、妳是 _ 唯二 _ 有膽量敢對我講價的，而第一個現在已經 _ 到處都是 _ 了， **妳也想要這樣？** 」

_ 他媽的，這女人…又開始用那張臉看他，他媽的！ _ Sans再度發出一聲不知是沮喪還是憤怒的咆哮，面對她、Sans幾乎沉不住氣，這在他一生中絕對是絕無僅有的，他是蛇、他是獵人，他是他媽的以耐心著稱的 _ 狩獵機器 _ ，但這該死的女人總是能讓他的腦袋像燒了屁股一樣的牛那樣跑，他咬牙一把將手拍到臉上，強迫自己鎮靜下來。

事實上Sans以為她會在第一時間向他報復，但她顯然並不把他先前做的事放在眼裡，而現在也仍是如此，他不能理解這種不痛快的感覺，也不能一直對擺在眼前的威脅有更多耐心，但當她再次轉身、將他置身腦後時，他知道自己的怒火已經到達極限了，再繼續下去他會忍不住將她按在地上、 _ 將她操到不能走為止！  _ 在把整盤棋走到最爛的一步之前、他必須把自己從這裡弄出去。

「不想廢話是嗎？行，我去拿魔晶粉，但我們他媽的還沒結束， _ 婊子！ _ 」

空氣中只剩下虛無的回音，她嘆了一口氣，對她而言、生氣就代表失去控制，而她剛才幾乎就要忍不住 _ 動手 _ 了…她確實需要冷靜下來，在這裡跟他發生衝突絕對不是最好的選項，但他就是不知道什麼時候該停止逼近，她很明白、Sans絕對是個會用腦袋的角色，但他的脾氣卻像在熱鍋上的水珠那樣嘶嘶作響，Frisk忍住像他一樣無禮的從鼻子哼氣的衝動。

當附近成熟的蘑菇被收集得差不多時、她心不在焉的起身走向下一區，穿過遮去視線的高大草叢，橫貫了整個濕地地區的光河會震憾她的心靈，蘆葦和浮葉的影子在河面搖拽，忽明忽暗的點點微光晃悠著、無處不在，耳邊除了柔和的流水聲，遠處偶爾還會傳來淅瀝瀝的水滴聲，寬廣而開闊的上空有閃爍異光的晶體排列成壯麗的圖型，氣氛冷冽而寧靜。

被困在廢墟數年的她不由得對如此幽靜的景色凝視了一會，心頭的煩悶被如此空靈的氣息洗滌一空，眨了眨眼，她搖頭默默嘆息，現下不是悠閒的欣賞風景的時機，強迫自己低頭繼續在採集上忙碌，雖然手上的量應該夠了，但她仍然想盡可能的多收集一點，不知不覺、浮躁又再度回頭。在地底，所有人都活在喉嚨上，她不得不繃緊神經並上滿發條去應對一切，在現下鬆懈絕不會是好事。當她蹙緊眉頭在內心責備自己的時候、心煩意亂的將手穿過蘆葦去翻找任何會發出微光的角落，但就是那一刻的分神讓她在緊張中僵硬，有那麼一瞬間她的身體已經在反射中準備好飛奔而出，但身邊毫無動靜、彷彿什麼都沒有發生。摒息片刻、確認剛才的確不是錯覺，她再次輕輕推開微光前的那一簇蘆草，微光不是來自於蘑菇…而是一朵花。她的手指輕輕在脆弱的花瓣上滑過，剛才讓她陷入片刻慌亂的聲音再度響動。

_ \--這種噩夢還要持續到什麼時候-- _

是了，是這個，但那樣絕望的語調使她的指尖變冷，她本能的抿著嘴唇抬頭左右張望，附近有更多像這樣的花朵…她往最近的那朵移動。

_ \--我還不想死-- _

這是一個稚嫩的聲音，細小而脆弱。

_ \--為什麼會變成這樣-- _

粗啞的聲音夾雜著抽泣聲。

_ \--因為這裡只有殺，或是被殺-- _

這是另一個年輕的孩子的聲音，抽去情緒、空洞的重複著地下的規則。

_ \--總有一天，我們會得到自由-- _

聲音變得更加成熟，那曾屬於無助啜泣的那個孩子，她聽過跟這個很接近的語調… _ 是誰？ _ 她的手指停在這一朵花上面，再度觸動、但它的聲音卻被Sans低啞的聲音蓋過了。

「…我以為我們沒有多餘的時間可以花在妳所謂的正事之外？」

她回頭，Sans無聲無息的站在她身後，在幽暗中，他的目光淡然的停留在她觸動花瓣的手指上。當Sans的手搭上她的肩膀時，她只是瞭然於心的閉眼、等待她永遠不會習慣的失重感再度襲來，但Sans的目光卻不曾從她身上移開，眼神遠比上次離開她時柔軟，但他無聲眨眼、擺脫了他不想有的情緒。

「我只說一次…不要把妳的鼻子放到不屬於妳的地方。」

相比警告的內容、他的音量輕到令人意外，只是默默同意的Frisk停止傾聽，但她知道，無關意願，被吹動的風永不止息。


End file.
